We Fit
by YoullNeverWalkAlone94
Summary: Lima have a star in their hands, they just don't know it yet. And what happens when that star takes a shining to a certain bitchy cheerleader? Fireworks, that's what.  Santana/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jayden Carter was sitting inside his car on Monday morning, he had just moved to Lima from Detroit and he was far from impressed. There was virtually nothing to do so he's mostly been in his room since he got here, _because I'm just that cool_ he thought to himself.

He stubbed out the last of his cigarette and through the tip out the window before taking the keys out the engine and stepping out of the car. He grabbed his bag out of the backseat and locked up the car.

He let out a breath and walked into school with his head down. He pulled his hat further down his head and walked to the principles office.

"Ahhh Mr Carter! Welcome to McKinley High!" The man exclaimed as soon as Jay knocked on the door.

"Erm, hi?" He said unsurely.

Principle Figgins talked briefly with Jayden before giving him his timetable and letting him go. He looked down and seen he was meant to be in Spanish with Mr Schuester. He found the room a short while later and knocked before opening the door.

"Mr Shuester? Sorry I'm late, I'm new here." Jay said whilst taking a look around the class, _there's a lot of people wearing red in here._

"Oh right, Jayden Carter yes? Just take a seat in front of Santana and Brittany. Girls put your hands up." Mr Shue said. Jay looked around and saw two cheerleaders in the back with their arms raised.

He walked to the desk in front and sat down, taking out his notebook and pen and started writing random things on his paper. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to be met with two beautiful faces.

"Hey I'm Santana, and this is Brittany." The Latina girl introduced them both.

"I'm Jayden."

"We're gonna call you Jay." She said with a smirk.

"Go for it." He said in return before turning around.

Behind him Brittany turned around and faced Santana. "San…he just brushed you off." She said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"No he didn't." Santana hissed in return.

"Actually yes he did." Jay said as he turned around for a few seconds. Santana's mouth opened in shock.

"Oh _fuck _no!" She muttered to herself. Jayden smirked to himself before writing something on a piece of paper and folding it before putting it on her desk before the bell went and he left the room.

Santana waited until he left before unfolding the piece of paper. _'Of fuck __yes." _ Was it all it said. This should have annoyed Santana but instead, it just made her smirk, _Finally_ she thought.

**Lunch Time**

Jay brought his own lunch and was eating it on a table towards the back of the lunch hall, he was writing away in his notepad with his headphone in, putting lines through stuff that was wrong occasionally.

He senses someone near him and looked up to see Santana standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you?" Jay said when he took his headphones out, he closed his notepad before she would be able to have the chance to see what was in there.

"Ok listen newbie, I don't think you understand but if you mess with me, I'll mess with you 10 times as hard. But luckily for you your hot, so how about this, you pick me up and take me to Breadstix. We go back to your place, little bit of this, little bit of that…get what I'm saying?" Santana hinted with raised eyebrows.

"No, how 'bout this. I pick you up and take you to Breadstix, I take you BACK to your place and then I go home. Get what I'm saying?" Jay replied with a smirk. Santana just looked at him.

"Hmm how 'bout this. We do your idea, and I eat lunch with you?" Jay smiled and nodded, gesturing with his arms for her to take the empty chair opposite him. Instead she walked over to his side of the table and sat in the chair next to him.

"So what is Breadstix?" He asked. Causing Santana to look at him with a shocked look on her face.

"We just had a argument on you taking me to Breadstix and you didn't know what it is?" She asked, just to be sure.

"Not a fucking clue." He shrugged, causing Santana to let out a big laugh.

"So where did you move from?"

"Detroit." He replied.

There lunch continued like this until they parted ways, Santana giving Jay her address before they went in opposite directions. Jay took his phone out and brought Twitter up, deciding to update his loyal followers.

'_Is it just me or is a certain amount of bitchyness in a girl attractive?' _he typed before clicking enter and shared his tweet.

Jay went through his lessons with no real other highlights. He drove home and opened his laptop when he got to his room. He let that load and in the mean time went and changed his T-Shirt. Once it was loaded he went into his emails and looked at his notifications from YouTube. He read all the comments, even if he has had over 100 000. He typed up what he wrote down today on a half complete word document. He then opened up a music program and loaded a pre loaded mix and added a few finishing touches.

When he was happy with it he walked down the hallway to what he called the magic room. He placed his laptop down on the desk and plugged in a few wires. He grabbed his mask that had been resting on the side and placed it on his face, before putting his hat back on his head and pulling his hood over that. He checked that non of his face was viewable, he turned the camera that he had fixed into place in front of the microphone on and stood in front of it before hitting play on the music.

"_We touch I feel a rush__  
We clutch it isn't much__  
But it's enough to make me wonder whats in store for us__  
It's lust, it's torturous__  
You must be a sorceress 'cause you just__  
Did the impossible__  
Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous__  
If you fuck me over__  
'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt__  
'Cause I been treated like dirt before you__  
And love is "evol"__  
Spell it backwards I'll show you__  
__  
Nobody knows me I'm cold__  
Walk down this road all alone__  
It's no one's fault but my own__  
It's the path I've chosen to go__  
Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so__  
Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking hoes__  
Bloodsucking succubus, what the fuck is up with this?__  
I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this__  
It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be__  
Like trying to start over__  
I got a hole in my heart, I'm some kind of emotional rollercoaster__  
Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotion, so it's over__  
It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you__  
you take my breathe away__  
You're a supernova... and I'm a__  
__  
__[Chorus:]__  
I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon__  
And I'm aiming right at you__  
Right at you__  
250 thousand miles on a clear night in June__  
And I'm aiming right at you__  
Right at you__  
Right at you__  
__  
__[Verse 2:]__  
I do whatever it takes__  
When I'm with you I get the shakes__  
My body aches when I ain't__  
With you I have zero strength__  
There's no limit on how far I would go__  
No boundaries, no lengths__  
Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks__  
Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em it's never the same?__  
You want them when they don't want you__  
Soon as they do feelings change__  
It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate__  
I wasn't looking but I stumbled onto you must've been fate__  
But so much is at stake what the fuck does it take__  
Let's cut to the chase__  
But a door shuts in your face__  
Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open__  
That I won't be making a mistake__  
__  
__[Chorus]__  
__  
__[Verse 3:]__  
So after a year and 6 months it's no longer me that you want__  
But I love you so much it hurts__  
Never mistreated you once__  
I poured my heart out to you__  
Let down my guard swear to god__  
I'll blow my brains in your lap__  
Lay here and die in your arms__  
Drop to my knees and I'm pleading__  
I'm trying to stop you from leaving__  
You won't even listen so fuck it__  
I'm trying to stop you from breathing__  
I put both hands on your throat__  
I sit on top of you squeezing__  
'Til I snap you neck like a Popsicle stick__  
Ain't no possible reason I could think of to let you walk up out this house__  
And let you live__  
Tears stream down both of my cheeks__  
Then I let you just go and just give__  
And before I put that gun to my temple__  
I told you this__  
__  
And I would've done anything for you__  
To show you how much I adored you__  
But it's over now__  
It's too late to save our love__  
Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star 'cause imma__  
__  
__[Chorus:]__  
I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon__  
And I'm aiming right at you__  
Right at you__  
250 thousand miles on a clear night in June__  
And I'm so lost without you__  
Without you__  
Without you__"_

He flashed the piece sign towards the camera before shutting it off. He took his mask off and put his hat back on. He went back to his laptop and spent a few hours editing the video before posting it on YouTube.

**Earlier with Brittany and Santana**

"So you ate lunch with Jayden." Brittany stated.

"Yeah…he's pretty cool. Good taste in hats too." Santana replied.

The girls had just finished with cheerio practice and where in the changing rooms. They heard Santana's phone vibrate against the bench and Brittany picked it up for her as Santana was busy putting a shirt on.

"Who is it?" Santana asked.

"Someone named Twitter…wow that's a really unfortunate name." Brittany muttered.

"Britt…that's Twitter…the website." She replied.

"It says it's a tweet from JCinthestars? That's JC right?" Brittany checked, she looked at Santana nod in response. "It says _'Is it just me or is a certain amount of bitchyness in a girl attractive?'" _She read out loud.

"Seriously If I ever met him, I would eat him up!" Santana said with a laugh.

"But nobody knows what he looks like…he could be an alien."

"Britt I don't think he's an alien." Santana said before getting her phone back and grabbing her bag. Her and Brittany leaving the dressing rooms together.

**Ok…thoughts? **

**I think this character is going to be a bit more confident than my others, and a bit more secretive.**

**So tell me if you think I should carry this on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay was on his way to food tech when he noticed a few people running past him, he heard a few people mention a fight going on so he thought me may as well check it out. When he got to where he assumes the fight is, he noticed Brittany at the front.

"Britt?" He yelled before making his way through the crowd, he stopped next to Brittany when he got there and looked at the scene in front of him.

Santana was on top of a blonde girl, she had one hand in her hair and the other behind her before she slapped the girl.

"You think it's fun taking the piss out of my best friend?" Santana yelled at the girl. Jay turned to face Brittany and looked at her questioningly.

"She said that I was about as useful as a ice cube in the oven…but wouldn't it just melt? Anyways, San heard and started kicking her ass." Brittany said, a hint of sadness on her face when she repeated what the girl had said.

Jay decided that it had gone long on long enough and secured his bag on his back. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Santana's waist before pulling her back, he lifted her off the ground and moved her so she was behind him. She tried to make him move but he kept his arms around her.

"Go." He told the other girl who looked slightly worse for wear**.** "Calm down!" He said calmly to Santana. She let out a breath and turned to Brittany, giving her a hug and whispering in her ear.

"Hate to ruin this moment, but what class are you in Britt?" He said, trying to give them their space.

"Erm, English. Which is stupid since I'm already speaking English…why do I need to learn more?" Santana let out a giggle and waved to her as she left for class.

"And where are you then Mr Won't let me beat her ass?" She said as she turned to face Jay.

"Hardy fucking har. And I'm in food. You?" He said with sarcasm before picking up her bag and passing her it.

"Same." She replied. Jay nodded and walked in the direction that she was, he looked at her face for a second before noticing something.

"Your bleeding." He stated before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bathroom which was the opposite side of the hallway.

"What is with this smell?" Santana complained and covered her nose with her hand once they stepped in the bathroom.

"Lovely isn't it?" Jay laughed before pulling her towards the sinks. He got a paper towel and ran it under the cold water. He squeezed it lightly to get the left over water out of it and put two fingers under her chin to point her face up at him.

He dabbed the cut lightly and noticed Santana staring. "Why are you looking at my hat?" He asked.

"Wondering what's under there." She stated. Jay laughed and took his hat off, resting it on the sink before carrying on wiping the cut. His fringe flopped over his forehead, barely touching his eyes. Santana brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his dark brown hair, messing it up and then combing it again.

"Right, all done." He said before throwing the tissue away, he turned back towards Santana and saw her getting out a make up bag. "What are you doing?" He wondered.

"Gotta level it out. Hush now." She said to him with a smirk. Jay just shook his head and put his hat back on and grabbing his backpack. "Ok, sorted." She said and put the make up back in her bag.

"Thank fuck for that." He said with a sigh and opened the door for Santana. They walked into food together, the teacher just taking their names and letting them off since it was only Jay's second day. They sat at the bench at the back and took notes from the bored. _Well Jay took notes, Santana just painted her nails._

"Ok so with your partner we're just going to make some cupcakes, just to let you all get used to each other." The teacher said. Jay stood up and tucked his chair in before looking at Santana expectedly. When she felt eyes on her she looked up and looked behind her before looking back to him.

"What?" She said.

"Get up, we're making cupcakes." He said before grabbing her hand and pulling her of the chair gently. They got the ingredients out and started to mix the necessary things.

"Brittany means a lot to you huh?" Jay asked when he was thinking back to the fight.

"She's my best friend, of course she does." She said as if it was pointing out the obvious.

"You seem a bit closer than usual best friends. I mean I saw you both holding pinky's before." He said with a laugh.

"…We hook up occasionally, I used to think I was in love with her…but the more time went on, the more I realised it was just me trying to come to turns with myself." She muttered.

"Your gay?" He asked, kind of disappointed.

"No, I'm Bi." She said with a small smile.

"That's awesome." He said with a grin. He looked at Santana and sort of zoned out for a minute.

"Your picturing me and Britts making out aren't you?" Santana said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Oh yeah, my mind is a pretty awesome place to be right now." He said with a wink, causing her to laugh and bump his shoulder. "Don't bump me." He said.

"Hmm, why not?" She replied.

"Because every time you do, I'm gonna do this." He muttered before flicking some flour at her.

"You did not just do that?" Santana asked whilst wiping the flour from her face.

"I'm actually pretty sure I just did."

"You will pay for that. All in good time." She said before putting the tray in the oven. She grabbed her iPod and put in an earphone before offering Jay one. He accepted it and placed it in his ear and let out a small smirk when he heard the song.

"You like JC?" He asked.

"Course, who doesn't?" She joked before scrolling through her songs.

"What do you like about him?" He asked, trying not to seem to interested.

"Everything, his raps, his voice, the look, the lyrics. Should I go on?" Jay just smiled and shook his head.

"He put up a new song yesterday, you heard it?

"Yeah, Space bound right? It's awesome." She said with a shrug. "So have you choosen your elective?"

"Nahh, not yet. I need to by the end of the day though." He replied with his own shrug.

"You should take Glee club."

"Glee? Isn't that…show tunes and shit?" He said with a frown.

"Glee is seriously good, you can do any song. You should join, I'm there."

"Hmm, I'll think about it. Cakes should be done by now by the way." Jay muttered before taking the tray out with a dish towel. They took the icing that someone had placed on their desk and started decorating them. Jay decorated one of his with an _S_ with music notes around it and slid it over to Santana without looking at her. He felt something hit his arm a few minutes later and looked down to see she'd slid one over to him and had drawn a smiley face on and written a _J_ on top of it. He smiled at her in return and put all the dishes in the dishwasher before the bell went.

Jay waited for Santana to finish before walking out the room with her. "Do you know where the science rooms are?" He asked when he looked down at his timetable.

"It's just down the hall and to the left, can't miss them." She replied before looking up at him. Jay noticed her looking at him and opened his arms slightly, silently asking if she wanted a hug. She smiled in response and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his neck, he had to bend down quite a bit due to his height so when he stood up he brought her with him, effectively hugging her in the air since she was of the ground.

When he put her down they pulled away with matching smiles and Jay felt Santana place something in his hand before she walked away. He looked in his hand and noticed a piece of paper. He un-folded it and grinned when he seen her number written there with her name and a few kisses underneath.

**Glee Club**

"So in light of todays events, Santana I'm looking at you, this weeks assignment is going to be Fight songs. These are songs that have a fighting attitude, now you can either team up or go solo for this so—" Mr Shue was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." He yelled.

Santana grinned when she seen who walked in. Jay looked around nervously, still not sure whether he was making the right choice since this could ruin his secret. "Hey Mr Shue…I'd like to join Glee club?" He asked.

Mr Shue's face broke out into a smile and motioned for the tall boy to come in. "So even though your in Jayden, could you still sing for us? An audition in a way. Just to see where you'll fit."

"Erm do I really need to sing?" he asked when fidgeting with his shirt. Mr Shue nodded in response. "Now?" Another nod. Jay sighed and handed his backpack over to Santana who smiled at him. He racked his brain for a song to sing, smiling when he thought of the perfect song.

_Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel_

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom in the trees you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  


He looked around the room when he finished, they started cheering and Mr Shue came and gave him a slap on the back before moving his arms in a motion for him to take a seat.

He looked over the seats and noticed one at the back. He went and sat down and waited for Mr Shue to be quiet and finish explaining. When he finally did he saw Brittany and Santana walk up to him, again holding pinky's.

"It's your lucky day Carter." Santana stated when they got to his seat.

"Why is that Lopez?" He asked.

"Because we're giving you the chance to do a song with us." Jay smiled and nodded his head that he would do it. "Ok, my house at 8." Santana said before walking off with Brittany.

Jay pulled his phone out and opened twitter before typing out a tweet and sharing it.

'_Taking risks can lead to great things, maybe even the girl you like.'_

**Please review!**

**They mean so much, and it gives me motivation to carry on!**

**Tell me what you think, if you want something changing or adding in and I'll see what I can do!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moment Jay got home, the stress began. He'd been uploading videos on YouTube for 2 years now and had finally began talks to sign a record deal. He had a few interests but the one that was speaking out for him was Shady records/ Aftermath. Shady records is Eminem's label and Jay has been looking up to him as long as he could remember. But he's also had an offer from the group Young Money. So at the moment he was just in talks with them both.

"Jay! Dude, your phones been ringing for the past half hour non stop!" His brother, Matt, yelled from the lounge. Jay shouted his thanks and ran to his 'magic room' He had all his music equipment and a separate phone and computer in there so he can keep it separate from his everyday life.

He heard his phone start ringing straight away and jogged to answer it. "Hello?" He said into the speaker.

"Hey it's Bennet from aftermath?" The voice asked on the other end.

"Yo, what's up man?" Jay asked whilst he settled himself on the chair.

"JC my man! Just calling to see if there was anyway you could fly down to LA sometime soon? Sort some things out, meet the man himself who was interested in you." Bennet hinted.

"Bit of trouble there…I'm in school…so I can't really come down until the holidays."

"Well when are you next off school?"

"Few weeks I think?"

"Gold! That's fine JC. Just give me a call and I'll organise your flights etc. Cool?" Bennet checked.

"Yeah man, sounds awesome. Thanks…bye." Jay said before putting the phone down and writing on the small whiteboard in the room to call Bennet. He started up his mixing program on the computer and started testing out beats.

A while later he heard his own phone go off so he got up and jogged to his room where his bag was. "Yeah?" He said once he answered the phone.

"Bring some food with you later." The voice on the other end said.

"Santana? What the fuck? How'd you get my number?" He asked with a small smile.

"Got it off the school files."

"Wow, not creepy at all." He said sarcastically.

"I know right. So yeah…food?"

"Sure, I've got it covered. What do ya want?"

"Surprise me." Was all she said.

"Alright. Later."

"Bye Jay."

Jay worked on some music and done is homework to kill sometime until he needed to leave for Santana's. He decided to change his clothes before going. He picked out a new T-shirt that was grey and blue that had a faded picture of daffy duck on it and pulled on a loose grey hoodie and left it unzipped. He grabbed a blue cap and placed it on his head before spraying some aftershave and grabbing his car keys and leaving to go pick up some food.

He didn't have to drive far to find a take-out place and pulled up before walking inside. "Hey can I have 3 hamburger meals with fries and coke please." He said to the server before checking over his phone. He waited 5 minutes and then paid when they passed him his food.

Jay got back inside his car and placed the food on the driver's seat and grabbed a cigarette before lighting it up and starting the engine to drive away. He briefly checked his phone to remember the results to Santana's and realised she only lived a few minutes away from him.

When he arrived at Santana's he grabbed the food and walked to the door before knocking. He turned around to lock his car and pressed the button on the keys when he heard the door behind him open. He turned around and saw Brittany and Santana standing there in matching short shorts and pink tank tops. His eyes straight away went to their legs, not quite sure what to say.

Food…I errr…brought food." He muttered and held the food up In his hand. Brittany smiled and jumped forward before holding her hands out for the food. Jay put the bag in her hands and she ran of inside.

"You gonna come in or just carry on staring?" Santana said with a smirk.

"Well it's a win win situation the way I see it." He said in reply. Santana let out a laugh and opened the door wider before grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. "Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Not home, they're out for the night." She said as she walked past him and headed to the kitchen, knowing Jay would follow after her. They walked in to see Brittany already there with her burger, fries and coke. "Geez Britt, help yourself." Santana said.

"I did?" Brittany replied, not picking up the sarcasm. Santana just smiled and rubbed her shoulder. She went and grabbed her own before sitting down. Jay stood there, not knowing where he should sit. Santana looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, patting the chair next to her. Jay smiled and got his own food and sat down to start eating. Once he sat down he felt something hit his head, he turned and looked down to see what hit him and noticed it was a fry, he glanced up at Santana to see that she had a guilty smirk on her face.

"Excuse you." He said before eating the fry. Santana just grinned and picked up another fry and went to throw it. Jay had been watching her out the corner of her eye and turned his head to catch the fry in his mouth. "Skill right there." He grinned and chewed.

Once they all finished eating they put their rubbish in the bin and took there drinks up to Santana's room. "Nice room." Jay commented as they walked in. Santana just waved her hand and walked to her iPod docking station and put it on shuffle. Jay made himself at home and took his jacket off and sat on the ground, leaning against the bed. Santana and Brittany sat on the bed, either side of his head and talked quietly.

"So what song are we gonna do?" Jay asked.

"I think either, Born this way, Rolling in the deep, ET, or Cannibal?" Santana put out there.

"Cannibal would be good? I could dress up as Ke$ha again." Brittany agreed.

"Ok then, we'll do Cannibal." Jay said with a smile. Someone take off his hat and looked behind him to see that Santana had put it on her head. He turned around and moved his eyes around Santana's room, glancing at all the pictures around the room. He felt a hand on the back of his neck, playing with the soft hair there.

Brittany got up to start thinking of some choreography that they could do when they were performing so he knew it was Santana's hand he could feel. He watched Brittany, seriously impressed by her dancing, but he also couldn't take his mind of the hand on the back of his neck. He saw her tanned legs come down and rest next to him, faintly hearing her complaining about leg cramp. He softly moved his hand to her calf and rubbed his fingertips gently up and down the back, letting her know he liked what she was doing.

Once Brittany had put a routine together she spent an hour trying to teach it to Brittany and Jayden. They both got it surprisingly easy but started to get tired when they put the singing in there too. At around 10:30 they all collapsed on the bed out of exhaustion.

"Damn I'm pretty sure this is every straight guys dream right here." Jay sighed once he looked around. He was in the middle of Brittany and Santana who both had their heads resting on his open arms, Brittany had one leg resting on his lower legs and Santana's was around waist level.

"Hush." Was all Brittany said. He laughed and closed his eyes, a small smile coming to his face when he felt Santana wrap an arms around him and squeeze gently.

"I'm thirsty, anyone want a drink?" Brittany said as she stood up. Jay raised his arm and Santana mumbled a yes to her. Jay watched her leave the room with a spring in her step, wondering how that girl had so much energy.

"So when are you taking me to Breadstix?" Santana said. Jay just pulled his head back slighty, to try and look at her face, laughing when he saw her eyebrows raised. He brought his free hand to rest on his stomach, his fingers lightly brushing her thigh. Santana smiled and moved herself closer again, causing Jay to move his hand to rest on her thigh, moving his thumb back and forth to rub it.

"When are you gonna stop telling me what to do?" He replied.

"Sometime after you stop actually doing it."

"Hmm, Saturday?" He felt Santana nod against his shoulder and could faintly hear Brittany coming up the stairs. He fully expected Santana to let go of him or move her leg, but she made no sign of budging. Brittany entered the room and passed Jay a drink, watching as he drank it all in one.

"You have big hands." Brittany noted.

"I'm a big guy." He joked back. Brittany sat back on the bed and gently grabbed his hand of Santana's leg before measuring it against her own. Jay smirked at two things; one was the groan Santana let out when his hand moved, and the second was the size of Brittany's hand against his. "Baby hands." He said to Brittany, causing her to smile and grab Santana's hand. Brittany put Santana's hand against Jay's to measure them. "Awww yours a smaller than Brittany's." He muttered to her. Santana flicked the palm of his hand for payback and rested her hand on his stomach.

"Right, I gotta go home." Jay said but didn't want Santana to fall. She just groaned in response and sat up, Jay following her movements right after. He went to grab his jacket but noticed it wasn't there, he looked around the room and couldn't see it so he was about to turn and ask Santana, when he noticed that she was wearing it. "…That's my jacket." He said, pointing to it.

"Yeah? Can I have it?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Sure." He shrugged. "Why don't you go to bed San? I'll let myself out." He added when he saw Brittany already asleep.

"No, I'll see you out." She said before she was interrupted by a yawn. Jay just laughed and walked over to her and pulling her into a hug, burying his face in her hair.

"Go to bed." He muttered and guided her over. He pulled the blankets back and let her lie down before he pulled them back over her. She let out a tired smile and battled to keep her eyes open.

"Thanks for the food." She whispered.

"Thanks for inviting me." He said. Jay bent over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning towards the door.

He sat in his car for a few minutes as he typed a new tweet.

'_Why do the simplest things they do make me smile?'_

**Sooo, thoughts?**

**You can be honest, if you think it's crap…tell me! If you like it…Tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well well well, if it isn't Jayden Carter. New boy!" Jay heard a voice from behind him shout. Turning around he was met with a football player, judging by his jacket, with a slushy in hand.

"Yeah? And you are?" He said and closed his locker.

"Dave Karofsky's the name." Just down the corridor Santana was looking on, torn on what to do. On one hand she didn't want him to get slushied, but on the other hand she knew if she stopped it she'd end up getting one herself. She felt Brittany come up behind her and loop her arm around hers, she felt her face change when she saw Karaofsky throw the slushy at Jayden.

However what she didn't expect was for Jay to wipe it out his eyes with a laugh and swing his fist back to nail Karofsky in the jaw.

"Holy shit." Santana muttered before running to the scene. She got there when Jay had Karofsky against the lockers, nailing fist after fist to his stomach and face. "Jay!" She shouted, getting no response from him.

"GUYS! Guys!" Mr Shue shouted at them both as he came running through the crowd. He pushed Jay gently towards Santana's direction. She wrapped her arms around the arm closest to her to try and stop him running. "Santana, will you help him clear himself up please? Dave, nurses office now." Mr Shue ordered.

"C'mon." She muttered and tugged on his arm. "Britt, go to class. You have bio." She felt Jay walk with her and stopped in front of the bathrooms, not sure which one to take him in.

"Oh for fucks sake, this shit hurts after a while huh?" She heard him say from behind her. Making her choice she walked to the Female bathrooms and pushed him towards the sink. She pulled his hat off and gestured for him to lose his shirt. He followed her orders, to distracted by the sting in his eyes to care.

"Impressive Carter." She joked when she seen his torso.

"I'd wink…but I'm in serious pain here." He muttered in her direction. She made him stick his head over the sink and washed his hair and gave him a wet towel to wash his face with. Once his hair was clean, she ran her hand through his hair a few more times before pulling him up.

"Do you have a T-shirt?" She asked as he was drying his face.

"I think so…maybe…in my locker?" He said after seeing his previous shirt.

"Lets go then." She muttered before walking out, knowing he'd be right behind her. They walked through the halls, Santana slightly distracted by a shirtless Jayden. When they got there he opened it and rooted through, eventually finding a white V-neck. He pulled it over his head and turned to Santana.

"Thanks for that." He said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it." She replied. "No really, you mention that I was nice and I WILL cut you."

"Your secrets safe with me. What class should you be in?" He asked as he placed his hat back on.

"English…wanna skip with me?"

"Ehh, sure. Where do you wanna go?" He said after closing to his locker and putting all his attention on her.

"We could go on the bleachers? It's warm out and I could use some fresh air?" She said Jay nodded in response and they walked out to the field together, climbing the stands until they reached the top.

"So you seem quiet today. What's up?" Jay asked as he sat down next to her, bumping his knee into hers. He looked at her and noticed her frowning and picking at her cheerio's skirt.

"I think I'm gonna quit Cheerio's." She muttered.

"How come? You seem like you like it."

"I think coach Sylvester is going to kick me off anyways. Ever since my summer surgery she's been a total bitch to me and it's really starting to piss me off." She said

"Summer surgery? What did you have?"

She looked down and mumbled something that he couldn't quite make out. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, moving a bit closer to her.

"I had a…boob job." She muttered, looking in the opposite direction of her.

"You, Santana Lopez, had a boob job?" he asked, receiving a huff and a nod in response. "Why?"

"I just…I wanted people to notice me more." She said.

"Notice you more? Santana your beautiful EVERYONE notices you. You shouldn't change your body for anyone but yourself." He said. She still didn't look at him so he wrapped an arm around her abd brought his other one up to her cheek, gently moving it to his direction. "Your gorgeous, boobs or no boobs." He joked, trying to get a laugh out of her. She just gave him a small smile in response which caused him to roll his eyes. He moved his hand from her cheek to just under her chin, making her look up at him and moved his face down to meet hers.

"Beautiful." He muttered, their lips brushing together. He moved in closer and pressed his lips a bit harder against hers, waiting to see her response. When he felt her hand come around and rest on the back of his neck he took that as a positive signal. He moved his lips in sync with hers and took her bottom lip in between his, running his tongue gently over it before pressing their lips together again. He felt eyes on him so he pulled back, moving his hand to rest on her leg while he looked to who the eyes belong too.

Looking down at the field where he could see a few football players practicing he noticed one in particular glaring at him, and it wasn't Puckerman like he thought it would be. Instead it was Finn was shooting daggers at him. He paid no attention to the boy and turned back towards Santana.

"I'd really like to take you on that date soon." He laughed when he seen her smile. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "And just for the record, if coach Sylvester treats you like shit, she doesn't deserve to have you In the team."

"I know…it's just gonna be weird. Anyways, I won't see you the rest of the day apart from Glee later, so remember to be ready to blow the socks of them."

"Gotcha. And poor you, being deprived of me." He smirked.

"Yeah ok Mr Smooth talker." She replied with a scoff. He laughed and stood up, offering his hand to her to help her up, what he didn't expect was to her to lace her fingers with his, he smiled at her when she did and she just shrugged.

"What? You can kiss me but I can't hold your hand? Not how this works." She told him and pulled him down the stairs.

"So I'll see you in Glee?" He checked as he walked her to her class, once she nodded at him he didn't really know what to do. Does he kiss her? Hug her? Walk away? In the end she answerd for him by standing on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his neck before giving him a peck.

"Your too tall?" She whispered to him before placing another light kiss on his lips.

"Why?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I gotta stand on my tip toes! I'm gonna need to start wearing heels." She muttered to herself. She placed another kiss on his lips and nibbled at his bottom one before pulling away slowly. She gave him a wink and walked in her classroom, leaving him standing there with a grin on his face. He turned around and jumped when he seen someone was right behind him.

"Hi Jayden Carter."

"Oh hey Brittany…you do know you can just call me Jay?" He said with a shrug.

"Ok...Jay. Your in my class next." Was all she said before walking alongside with him and sitting next to him when they got in the classroom.

"Do you like Santana?" She blurted out.

"Erm…yeah I do." He blushed. "Britt…do you and Santana still…do stuff?" he asked, he didn't want to get involved in something difficult.

"No. Not anymore. We hook up sometimes but not as much." The girl said with a small sad smile.

"Do you love her?" He asked carefully.

"As my friend yeah, but I'm not in love with her. BUT I do love her fingers…and her mouth…and our sweet lady kisses." She said with a grin.

"Awesome mental picture there. You do know that if me and Santana actually became anything…I'd sorta want that hooking up to stop?" he said, not sure if Brittany would agree or not.

"I know." She replied with a smile. "Where's your duck hat?" She asked after noticing he had a different cap on.

"You like ducks huh?" He said with a laugh. Jay picked up his bag and started rooting through before he found what he was looking for. "Here." He said before holding the gift out for her.

"Your hat?" She said whilst carefully taking it out of his hands.

"Yeah…it's got a little bit of slush on it…but it'll come out. You can have it." He said with a playful wink. Brittany got a big smile on her face and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She whispered in awe.

**Glee Club**

"Ok so without further introduction, here's Santana, Brittany, and Jayden." Mr Shue said, clapping his hands as he went back to his seat.

_**Santana:**__  
_Rawr!

Rawr! 

_**Jayden:**_  
I have a heart  
I swear I do  
But just not baby  
When it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
Hush if you know what's good for you

**Brittany:**  
I think you're hot  
I think you're cool  
You're the kind of guy  
I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous  
You're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you fool

_**Santana:**__  
_I eat boys up  
Breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty  
I drink their blood

Carnivore, Animal  
I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run

_**All:**__  
_I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'l eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'll eat you up

_**Brittany:**__  
_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
Your little heart goes pitter-patter  
I want your liver on a platter

_**Jayden:**__  
_Use your finger to stir my tea  
And for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a goner  
Yep! I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer

_**Santana:**__  
_I eat boys up  
Breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty  
I drink their blood

Carnivore, Animal  
I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run

_**All:**__  
_I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'l eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'll eat you up

_**Brittany:**__  
_Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!

_**All:**__  
_I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up

_**Santana: (Speaking)**__  
_I love you  
I warned you

Rawr!

The girls stood leaning against Jayden at the end of the song, all panting for breath after the jumping around. Huge grins broke out on their faces when the club started cheering for them. Brittany bounced back to her seat and Santana jumped on Jayden's back and let him carry her back to her own.

"Friday. 8. Breadstix." She whispered into his ear as he let her down on her chair.

Later that night Jayden was lying on her bed, wondering if he can risk getting into a relationship when he's so close to starting a new stage in his career. He loaded up Twitter on his laptop and typed in a new tweet.

'_Is it worth getting close to someone when they could break you if they knew?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So why have you quit cheerio's again?" Brittany asked Santana as they walked through the hallway together. Santana had went to coach Sylvester to tell her she quit after school yesterday, and yes she got abuse shouted at her but she felt relief to not have to deal with it any more.

"Because she treated me like shit Britt." Santana replied with a shrug.

"Do you like Jay?" Brittany wondered.

"Yeah…but it feels like I know him from somewhere, like when we were singing yesterday…I recognized his voice?" Santana said, a frown coming on her face. Brittany just nodded her head and put her arm through Santana's.

"I like him for you…and his hats."

The girls laughed and walked into the choir room with smiles on their faces. Santana smiled wider when she saw Jayden in the back with a hat pulled over his head, looking like he was taking a nap. She put her finger over her lips to signal to Brittany to be quiet as they walked over to him. She gently removed his hat and put it backwards on her own head. She got a small smile on her face when she saw him asleep with his lips lightly parted.

She bent down and placed a light kiss on his lips, he let out a groan and kissed her back lightly, knowing who it was by the taste of her lip gloss and the smell of her perfume. When she pulled back he brought his head up to look around him.

"Hey guys." He said with yawn. "No uniform?" He asked Santana when he noticed she was wearing jeans and a short sleeve white t-shirt.

"I quit." Was her reply. He smiled at her and nodded his head at her. "So our date tomorrow?" She checked.

"Yeah, Breadstix at 8 right?" She nodded at him, confirming the time.

"Ok guys…" Jay stopped listening to Mr Shue when he walked in. He'd been up most of last night trying to organise when he can go to LA and what he's going to do about Santana. He really likes her, but he can't guarantee her reaction if he told her who he really is.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Santana move her chair a bit closer to him and rest her legs over his, he glanced at her face and saw a little smirk on it whilst she was listening to Mr Shue.

"Wanna come to mine later? Watch some movies?" He whispered to her after he got her attention. She nodded at him and gave him a smile. Jay looked the other side of her and saw Brittany leaning her head on her shoulder. "Britt can come too if you want?"

Santana just looked at him for a minute before shaking her head and reaching for his hand. He let her have his hand and she rested it in her lap, tickling his palm with her finger tips. He looked at her and reached over to get his hat of her head. "Mine." He said with smirk.

"So, mine at 7?" Jay checked while he wrote down his address on a piece of paper for her. "It's only like 5 minutes away from yours." He muttered.

"7 is good. You better have some good movies." She joked when she took his address of him. She put the piece of paper in her pocket and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. "Thanks…you know, for yesterday." She whispered against his lips.

He pushed forward slightly, pressing his lips to hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. "No problem." He muttered before pulling back and pulling her in for a tight hug.

Santana didn't know what to do, _I'm Santana fucking Lopez, I like making out. I'm not supposed to want to cuddle and stuff! But with jay…why does it feel so right? I feel so safe, like he'd protect me. Holy sweet hell…I don't just want to sleep with him…well this is different…I kinda like it._ Where the exact thoughts going through her head. She smiled and buried her face into his shoulder as she squeezed him back just as hard.

Jay was the first to pull back and ran his arms gently down her arms before reaching her hands, holding them loosely as he looked at her face. "See you later yeah?" He nodded at her before walking to her car.

**Jayden's house**

Jay had managed to convince Matt to go out for the night so he wouldn't be hovering around him and Santana so he was cleaning up the place. At a few minutes after 7 he heard the doorbell go and ran to open it.

"Hey San." He said when he opened the door for her. She smiled in response and walked through the door that he had opened for her.

"I brought popcorn." She said with a small smile and held up the bag.

"Awesome, Matt ate all of ours." He said with a grin before opening the bag and grabbing a handful and stuck them in his mouth.

"Pig." Was all Santana said before she walked into the living room. Jay laughed and walked in after her.

"Ok so I thought we could either watch Vampires Suck, Kick ass, Scary Movie, Final destination, or Saw 3?" he said after showing her each Dvd.

"I'm thinking Final destination." She said whilst she was eating a piece of popcorn. He agreed and put it in the player before walking to the couch and sitting the opposite end to Santana.

"What…do I smell?" She said with a frown when she saw where he sat.

"No! Of course not…I just wasn't sure if you'd want me near you or if your one of those who stretch out." He said with a small blush coming on his cheeks. Santana rolled her eyes and shuffled closer to him, sitting himself between his legs since he had his back against the arm of the couch and his legs open. Jay smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to lean on his chest. They put the popcorn on her lap and pressed play.

Jay was trying to watch the movie, he really was. But when a girl as hot as Santana sits between your legs and moves around a lot, causing her ass to grind into him, it was really hard to focus on anything.

Santana wasn't stupid, she knew what she was doing to him, and she was loving every minute. About half way through the movie Santana felt her bladder calling her.

"Where's the toilet?" She asked him, seeing that he was staring intently at the screen, even though it was obvious he wasn't watching it.

"Upstairs to the right." He muttered. She jumped off and walked to the bathroom, leaving Jay to think about granny's and dead puppy's.

He had just managed to control himself when he realised he didn't tell Santana which door. "Oh shit." He muttered.

"Jayden! What the fuck?" He heard Santana yell.

**Just to let you all know, the next one is written…it all depends on you guys to see how soon you get. (-cough- Review –cough-)**

**Here's the thing, this story has 210 visitors and 363 hits…but only 6 reviews? Who's lurking? =p**

**Anyways the point is, the more you review, the better the chapters will probably since they give me the motivation to write.**

**Here's a little hint, I finished college at 9:30 and don't start to 1:30 tomorrow…that gives me a while to write some new chapters? Up to you guys!**

**Damn I sound like such a bitch right now! What can I say? I'm a review whore.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jay jumped up of the couch, knocking the process of the couch by accident. He sprinted up the stairs and ran to the bathroom, he pushed the door open and hoped she wasn't actually on the toilet. But when he stood in the bathroom he couldn't see her. "San?" He said cautiously.

"Jayden fucking Baxter! Get your ass in here now!" He heard her scream. He walked into the hallway and seen the one room he really didn't want her to go in. The door of his magic room was open, he felt his heart drop.

"Please no…" He trailed off and walked towards the room. He opened the door more and saw Santana standing in the middle of the room, holding his mask.

"What…what are you doing in here?" He stuttered out.

"I was looking for the bathroom, but what do I find? This!" She screamed. "Your JC aren't you? I watch the videos I'd recognise this room anywhere. And the mask…I thought I recognised your voice from somewhere." She muttered.

He looked at the girl on front of him, he had a choice to make; lie to the girl he likes, or tell someone the truth of JC…for the first time ever.

"I'm scared…if I tell you…you won't like me anymore. My life is a bit crazy." He tried to laugh off. He saw her face soften and walk up to him.

"Jay, I'd rather you be honest with me." She whispered.

"Alright…your right, I'm JC. They're my initials, Jayden Carter." He said and gestured around the room. "This is my life." He added.

"Ok…when did it start?" She asked carefully.

"I put a video up a few years ago, I wore a mask so nobody would know it was me…just incase I sucked, to make sure I didn't get the piss took out of me. Things started to get bigger so I started getting equipment and then when a few people wanted me to do something for them and would pay me, I'd put it into this room." He said, picking up the mask from her hands and playing with it.

"By the time I realised I needed to tell people, it was too late and everyone was trying to be JC's friend. So I gave up trying and became two people; Jay and JC. I've never felt the need to actually want to tell someone until you came along." He whispered.

"This doesn't change anything you know? I like you jay, and if I had of found out months later I would have been pissed…but I'm just shocked." She reassured him. "Come here." She said softly to him. He looked in her eyes and walked into her open arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Please…please don't tell anyone." He begged quietly.

"Promise." She replied before placing a kiss on his shoulder. "Not even Brittany." She added.

"Thanks. Is it weird that I feel a lot better now you know?" He laughed when he pulled back.

"It's because it's me." She replied with a smirk.

"Someone thinks highly off themselves." Santana laughed in response and pulled him downstairs and pushed him on the couch before sitting down and curling up next to him.

"So question, why do you have so many hats?" She asked.

"People send them me! Like…company's and fans, so wear the fan ones in the videos and the company ones around school and stuff. You gonna put a new movie in?" Jay asked once he told her about all the hats.

Santana got up from the couch and picked a movie before placing the disk into player. She walked back over and Jay opened his arms for her as she got closer to him. She sat herself in his lap and leaned into his chest to watch the film.

They sat there for an hour or so before Jayden got the urge to kiss Santana. So that's what he did. He turned her face towards him and lent up to capture her lips between his. She smiled into the kiss and moved her lips in sync with his, nibbling slightly on his bottom lip. Jay leant forward into Santana and gently rested her back against the couch, climbing on top of her without breaking the kiss.

Santana's hands moved up and down her back, one hand gripping the back of his head. Jay had his hands on her sides and was rubbing up and down soothingly. They broke apart for a minute and Jay went to work on her neck, he sucked different spots there until he heard her moan at one of them, he sucked again and grinned when he found her sweet spot. He sucked on the patch of skin and bit down gently, rubbing his tongue over it to sooth it.

He pulled back to look at his work and grinned when she put her hands on his head, pulling him to her lips. She poked her tongue out to rub his bottom lip, he opened up gladly and pushed his tongue in her mouth to massage hers. He felt her own tongue push back at his and meet in the middle to wrap around his.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips upwards to grind against him. "oh shit." He mumbled into her mouth. She smirked back at him and moved her hands underneath his shirt, scratching his back with her nails. He thrust's his hips into hers and was met by a moan coming from her. He repeated this over and over, and she matched every thrust with one of her own.

He moved his hands under her shirt, rubbing her stomach slightly before moving his hands up. He slowed his hands movement when his hand reached the bottom of her bra covered breasts. He looked into her eyes to ask permission and she smiled at him. He pulled her bra down to expose her breasts. He covered both breasts with his hands, massaging them lightly while both of their bodies grinded against each other. He took her nipples between his forefinger and thumb, pinching them lightly which earned him a moan from her. "Shit Jay." She moaned.

He attached his mouth to her neck again and pushed her hips down with his own. He removed one hand from her shirt and used it to push her hips down to the couch, he held her hips down while he grinded on her. He moved his hand to next to her head and let her push against him again.

"Fuck Jay, I'm gonna cum baby." She moaned in his ear. He moved his face back up to attach his lips to hers, he thrust's harder against her causing her to wrap her legs around him again. He pulled back from her lips, wanting to see her face. He saw her lips form an o shape and her eyes scrunch together as she let out a scream, gripping on to him tightly as she came.

He let her come down from her high before placing a light kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes lazy before frowning at him. "You didn't get off?" She mumbled. She reached for his jeans but he caught her hands.

"We're in no rush, we don't have to tonight. Watching you was awesome enough."

"Crap. I got off on you and we haven't went on a date." She laughed.

"Was this not one?" Jay asked with a grin.

"It can be?" She asked. Jay nodded at her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Sorry about your neck." Jay said nervously. The spot he'd been sucking on was already red and would definitely be there for a few days.

"Ehhh it's hot." She shrugged whilst she looked at the reflection in her phone. "I gotta go, hun." She said to him. He got off of her and put his hand out to help her up.

Santana convinced Jay to walk her home so they walked together, down the street, hands entwined and swinging between them. "I've never really done this before." She said quietly.

"…held hands?" he asked, unsure of what she was saying.

"No…being a girlfriend. I mean I've been with Sam and guys and stuff…but I've never really _wanted _with them, like I didn't care about them and at the same time I was hooking up with Britt." She said, not wanting him to think less of her.

Jay pulled at her hand, causing her to stop walking and look up at him. "Your my girlfriend?" He asked with a smile. Santana shrugged at him, a small smile on her face. "You are my girlfriend." He confirmed. "Wanna know another secret…I've never had a real girlfriend. So it's all new to me too. Just…don't be hooking up with Britt?" He joked.

Once he had dropped Santana off at home he pulled his phone out as he walked back to his own house. He opened up twitter and got ready to share.

'_My girl is awesome, nuff said.'_

**Soooo..thoughts?**

**This is the second time I've wrote a M rated scene so tell me what you guys thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Brittany, I got a present for you." Jay said when he saw the blonde cheerio. Brittany automatically closed her eyes and held her hands out. Jay placed his gift in the palm of her hands.

Jay had been locking for a shirt this morning and found two that didn't fit him at all anymore so he decided to give the one with a duck on to Britt and the bitchy one to Santana.

"Jay this is awesome!" Brittany shouted, catching the attention of a few passers by.

"You like it then?" He said sarcastically. Brittany nodded and pulled the shirt over her head and over her cheerio uniform. She jumped up and held her fist out to Jay. He looked at her strangely before laughing and bumping his fist with hers. "Later Britt." He said when he spotted Santana down the hall.

He walked slightly quicker to catch up to her. "Hey." He said when he reached her, stepping in sync with her.

"Hey JJ." She smiled up at him, letting him walk her to her locker.

"JJ?" He asked.

"Yeah, everyone calls you Jay and I have nicknames for everyone, so yours is JJ. But if someone else calls you that, I will make them bleed, kay? Good." She smirked. Jay just shrugged in response and pulled her present out of his bag.

"I've got something for you." He said when they reached her locker. Santana just raised her eyebrow in response and held her hand out. "Eyes." He said, causing her to roll them before closing them. He placed the gift in her hand with a smile. "Open." He said.

Her smile dropped when she saw what was there. " A hat? No offense babe but the hats are your thing." She said with a smirk. Jay was going to give her the T-shirt but then he remembered the spare hat he had in his bag and decided that the cap was better suited for her.

"Look at what it says." He said with a blush on his cheeks. Santana turned the hat to face her and read what it said, causing her to let out a laugh.

"_mess with me and I'll mess with your face._?" She read out loud, smiling and looking up at him. "Thanks hun." She said and opened her arms for him to step in to. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I know it's lame, but it thought it suited you." He whispered in her ear. They pulled back slighty, still keeping their arms wrapped around each other. Santana leant forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. Jay gently took the hat out of her hands and placed it on her head before placing his own kiss on her lips.

"Beautiful" He muttered. "What have you got next?" He asked as he lent her against the lockers behind her. He put one arm on the side of her head and kept the other around her waist.

"Chemistry." She said as she rubbed his back. "Don't look now but Frankenteen is giving us the death stare." She mumbled to him.

"Why?"

"I erm…kind of had a thing with him…sorta." She stuttered.

"I don't think I wanna know." He muttered. "He doesn't seem like you type."

"He's not, I like my men more…rugged." She said to him with a smirk. She rested her head on Jay's shoulder and glared at Finn for a second.

"I gotta get to class in a bit, do you want me to walk you to yours?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you at lunch?" She checked.

"of course. I fucking love food." He smirked. Santana laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading to her class.

Lunch had been and gone and everyone was sitting in Glee club. Santana saw that when Jay said he loved food, he meant it. He had enough to feed people, but he did buy her lunch so she let him off.

Jay was sitting in the back, going through his calendar on his phone when he heard Santana open the choir room door and walk in. She waved at Jay and walked over to the seat next to him, making Jay frown when she placed her bag on it.

"What are you doing? Not gonna sit? As much as I like your legs, they might ache a bit." He smirked. She just rolled her eyes in response and sat herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "or this works." He mumbled. "Your still wearing the hat." He noted.

"Course. Shit looks hot." She replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Fuck yeah." Jay said in response. "We match." He added, pointing to both of their hats.

"Ok guys, we need to start preparing for sectionals—Finn?" Mr Shue asked when he seen the boy with his hand up.

"I'd like to sing a song Mr Shue." He said as he got up.

"O—kay. Take it away Finn." Shue said as he walked to a seat in the front. Jay looked at Finn, noticing he was looking at Santana. Jay then turned to Santana to see her looking at Jay, rolling her eyes at him.

"This is for a girl, ever since a while ago…she makes me feel all…funny inside and stuff." Finn stumbled through before breaking out into Teenage dream.

When he finished he stood in front of them all, breath panting and looking at Santana.

"What the fuck Hudson?" Santana muttered.

"That was awesome." Jay shouted with a laugh. His expression changed suddenly to a serious one. "Seriously. Leave my girl the fuck alone." He hissed.

For the rest of the hour Santana could feel Jay tense up every time Finn opened his mouth. "You have nothing to worry about." She whispered into his ear. "Promise."

Jay turned to her and kissed her gently, lightly pushing his lips against hers. They felt someone's eyes on them and turned to see Brittany taking a photo off them with her phone.

"Let me see Britt." Santana said to her best friend. She reached for the phone Brittany was passing her and looked at the photo.

"Aww. We look hot babe." She said and pulled out her own, sending it to her own and setting it as her background.

"You guys are cute." Brittany noted.

"I know." Santana replied with a smirk.

**Sorry this is kinda late guys, I tried to put it up last night but my computer was being a dick so I couldn't!**

**So this is just a filler, I decided to be prepared and write a chapter plan so I actually know where I'm going! **

**Review please? =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So your taking me to Breadstix tonight." Santana stated as her and Jay walked down the corridor.

"I know, I haven't forgotten."

"Just checking. Oh, and if you were a hat tonight, I'm gonna cut of your balls." She added. She smirked when she saw Jay's hand move towards his crotch.

"No hats, got it." He muttered. Santana smirked and looped her arm with his as they carried on walking.

"Lopez." They heard a voice behind them say. Santana turned around only to feel the substance of a slushee hit her face.

"What the fuck man?" Jay shouted from his spot next to her. Santana reached up to wipe her eyes, opening them to see people around her staring. She looked at Jay with tears in her eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"Jay…can you help me? Please?" She whispered with a crack in her voice.

Jay turned to her, his face softening straight away. "This isn't over karofsky." He hissed at the football player. He turned to Santana and grabbed her bag of her shoulder, resting over his own and guiding her to the bathroom.

When Jay opened the door for her, Santana rushed into a cubical and locked herself in there before Jay had a chance to stop her.

"San? Are you ok?" He asked after knocking.

"Uh-huh." He heard her sniff.

"Doesn't sound like it, let me in babe." He requested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because! I don't want you to see my like this." She muttered.

"Do you think I care? San, I like you! It's ok to be weak for a while. Let me take care of you." He begged and lent on the sink opposite the door. He heard the lock open and stood up straight when she came out, her face still with a purple tint, her clothes ruined, and tear streaks down her cheeks.

"C'mere." He muttered and pulled her into his chest.

"I'll get your shirt dirty." She replied. Jay responded with a shrug and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright, I'll kill Karofsky for you."

"Make sure you kick his ass a little extra for me." She said with a giggle. Jay nodded and got her a paper towel to wipe her face, Santana held it under the tap before cleaning her face off.

"At least you won't have to wash your hair." He noted when he saw it wasn't in her hair. She let out a small smile. "I don't know why you wear that make up."

"Huh?" She asked with a frown.

"I mean…your beautiful without it…" He trailed off, a blush starting to appear on his cheeks. Santana smiled at him and walked over to him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Your sweet." She muttered. "I need to find a new shirt." She said, the smile leaving her face.

"You have a vest under that?" He said, nodding to her currently stained shirt.

"Yeah, but it's tight and short. So there's no way I'm wearing it for the rest of the day."

Santana frowned when she saw Jay removed his hoodie, holding it behind her. "Arms." He said, wanting her to put her arms through the sleeves. She did as he requested and he zipped the hoodie up in front of her. "Sorted." He said softly.

"Thanks." She said and pulled his face down to meet hers. Their lips met in the middle, and Santana let out a moan when she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip. She pulled away with a groan and patted his chest. "I need to put some make up on. Out." She said with a smile.

Jay saw this as his opportunity to go and find Karaofsky so he nodded and walked out the door with a smile. He spotted him easily and walked towards him with a glare.

He came up behind and placed a hand roughly on his shoulder to push him into the locker's. Jay grabbed his arm and twisted his arm behind his back, Jay's free arm behind karaokfsky's neck.

"Why'd you fucking do it?" He hissed. Karofsky struggled to get free but let out a sigh when he couldn't.

"Dude, I got paid."

"Who?"

"I can't say man." Karofsky said.

"Fucking who!" Jay yelled, applying the pressure on karofsky's arm.

"Hudson! Let go!" Jay let go of Karofsky and looked into his eyes.

"Next time you wanna slushee Santana, I will beat your face in. Even if the thought just crosses your mind." He hissed before walking off to find Finn.

As he walked past the bathroom, he was in time to see Santana walking out. "San." He said to catch her attention. "It was Finn, he paid Karofsky to slushee you."

Santana just gave a nod and grabbed Jay's hand to calm him down, feeling him relax straight away. Santana had managed to keep Jay calm until Glee club. They walked in and saw Finn sitting there with a grin on his face.

"Hey Santana." Finn said.

"Fuck you Hudson." She hissed before pulling Jay to their seats. Jay glared at Finn until Mr Shue came in, trying to look for ANOTHER Journey song.

When the bell went, signalling the end of the periods Finn approached Santana.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"What do you want?" She replied.

"I heard what happened this morning…I told him not to do it again." Finn replied with a proud grin. Jay's head snapped up at what the tall boy said but before he could comment Santana beat him to it.

"Ok hold up. That's strange considering I know you PAID for it to happen? What didn't have the guts to do it yourself? You should just walk away. I'm being nice and stopping Jay from kicking your ass, don't make me change my mind." She hissed at him, getting in his face as best she could.

Jay got a huge smile on his face when he saw the tall boy walk away without saying a word. "That was hot." He joked to Santana. "So can you drop me off at mine after school? My car has no gas." He asked with a pout.

"Sure, but only since I'm gonna keep your jacket."

**In Santana's car.**

"Your car better be fixed by tomorrow, I'm not your bitch." Santana joked as she drove him home.

"_Sure your not_." Jay replied with a smirk, earning him a pinch on the arm. "Oh by the way, lookout for a new video on YouTube tonight, it's kinda for you." He added.

"Your just full of the sweet-ness aren't ya?" She replied sarcastically. Jay nodded in reply with a grin on his face.

When they pulled up to his house he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing to the man sitting on the porch.

"Oh that's Matt. My brother. You wanna meet him?" Santana looked hesitant as she replied.

"I'm not to good with relatives." She muttered. Jay rolled his eyes and got out of the car, running to her side and opening the door before gently pulling her out. "Is he in the army?" She asked when she saw what he was wearing.

"Yeah, he's on leave for a few months though."

Matt saw them approach and stood up with a smile. "Matt, this is Santana, my girlfriend. San, this is Matt." He introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you Santana, it's about time Jay had a girlfriend."

"Dude!" Jay hissed.

"What? I mean with everything going on…you know…stuff." Matt whispered back.

"She knows, man." Jay laughed out.

"She knows?" He checked. "Isn't it pretty awesome?" Matt turned to Santana excitedly.

"Yeah, it's crazy." She replied with a grin.

"Right, Jay we gotta go. I said we'd meet some of the guys in a little while and we need to get changed. Nice meeting you Santana." Matt yelled as he walked inside the house.

"See that wasn't so bad." Jay smirked at Santana.

"Mmm." Was the reply. She stood on her tip toes to place a light kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for today." She whispered.

"Don't mention it."

Jay was standing in front of the camera, mask in place and camera running, waiting for the introduction of the song to finish so he could start.

These haters couldn't get to where I am with a full tank of petrol, uh  
My uncle used to drink a can of kestrel when life got stressful, uh  
What kinda person should you be when you wanna make people accept you, uh  
What does it really mean when you dream of being famous and successful, when you were born to be special,  
Uh yeh And I went from the kid in class,  
Takes some radio DJs so they could bring me up

To the young rapper everybody's ringing up,  
Got 'em looking for a sprinkle of that pixie dust

Mad thoughts in my head when it's blowin up.  
Are you really big enough.  
I traded friends for fans

Cement for sand

Raise your hand

The wonder man

Do you see the bright lights shine in your face  
I'm counting on you

To take it all away  
I saw the chosen one they're calling your name  
Are you you  
Are you you, The wonder man

Bored of being nameless bored of feeling awkward when you walk up in the mall and can't afford a pair of trainers,  
Imagine when it changes, imagine satisfaction when you make it,  
It's more than being famous,  
More than the applause and more than any form of status,  
More than the performances in 20 foreign places,  
Benidorm, Vegas, many more praises,  
Amen hallelujah JC look what's happened to ya

Yeh they love that attitude brand new and improved, yeh

And when the fans start grabbing you,  
Show gratitude with a little brag or two,  
Amen hallelujah JC look what's happened to ya,  
Who can say they ran all the obstacles I ran look  
I traded friends for fans

Cement for sand

Raise your hand

The wonder man

Do you see the bright lights shine in your face  
I'm counting on you to take it all away  
I saw the chosen one they're calling your name  
Are you you  
Are you you, The wonder man

Come on come on the stars are where you belong  
Come on follow your heart is gonna take you home  
Come on come on the stars are where you belong  
There's no turning back from here

Do you see the bright lights shine in your face  
I'm counting on you to take it all away  
I saw the chosen one they're calling your name  
Are you you  
Are you yo,

The wonder man

**So thoughts? I read the last chapter back and I thought it was kind of crappy so I decided to post the next one a bit early!**

**Please review? I've had a crappy week and could use cheering up? =D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Whactha doin'?" Jay heard a voice next to him say. He looked to his side and saw his girlfriend sit down next to Brittany, who jay assumes by the way she was trying to look in his notebook, _girls got eyes like a fucking hawk._

"Stuff." He shrugged. Jay had been on the phone most of the night to record exec's, trying to sort out when to go down to LA. So in result of that, he hadn't had much sleep. But it did mean that when he had the TV on last night he saw some show about domestic abuse and it inspired him for a song.

"Ok. Anyway Charity is reading my diary again, I'm sure of it." Brittany stated. Santana looked at her with a frown, crossing her arms across her chest.

"How come?"

"Again?" Jay asked at the same time as Santana asked her question.

"Yeah, she's read them before, but after a lot of begging and cat food she stopped. But I think's she started again because it had cat fur in between the pages." She replied, answering both of their questions.

"Oh…of course." Jay muttered before looking down at his paper again. He'd written the verses but it felt like it was missing something, and it was driving him crazy. _For fuck__sake! What is up with my head! My brain is going to shit, I think it's melting or something._

"So how was your date last night?" Britt asked the couple. Santana's face brightened and she looked over at Jay who was frowning and looking down at the piece of paper. Her face dropped when she saw that he had no reaction.

"Oh, it went good. Really nice." Santana replied, her face now in a frown. Jay sighed and rubbed his eyes, he reached up and pulled his hat further down to cover his eyes.

A group of loud freshman came into the room they were currently in and started talking loudly. Jay looked up with a frown and groaned. He grabbed his bag and his notebook and mumbled something to the two girls before walking out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Brittany wondered out loud. _God knows, but if he didn't like that date I swear I'm gonna cut off his dick and feed it him._

"I don't know Britt." She replied.

Jay had been walking for 10 minutes around the school, trying to find somewhere to think. He ideally wants to be able to say the song out loud but doesn't want to risk it. He finally settled on a spot on top of the stands by the side of the football field.

He tapped his pen on his notebook and tapped a slow beat on it, going over the lyrics in his head. He punched the seat next to him when it didn't sound right again. He felt somebody sit next to him, and he knew straight away by the smell it was Santana.

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" She asked whilst looking at the football field.

"Nothin'" He muttered without looking away from his paper.

"Ok I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Did you not like our date or something?"

"What? No the date was awesome, especially the dress you were wearing. That was very enjoyable." He said with a small smirk. Santana let out a breath, _least it wasn't something I did. And I knew he would like that dress. Boobs and legs are a killer combo._

"Then what the hell is wrong?"

"It's this song…I have these really awesome verses, but the song doesn't sound right. Its just missing something." He sighed. He took his hat off and rubbed it through his hair before placing it back on his head.

"Rap it to me." She said with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe I could help."

"Awesome." He said with a smile. He cleared his throat and frowned when he realised he was nervous. Even though Jay had been doing this for a few years, he had never performed in front of people without a mask on.

He rapped the song to Santana, drumming his hand on his notebook so it was easier to keep rythem. He finished the song with a frown, still not happy with it.

"Maybe you need to go higher in the chorus? I mean, your voice is quite deep, maybe you need a pitch change?" She asked, she looked at Jay's face to see a worried look.

"Babe I can't get much higher than that unless someone kicked me in the balls."

"Look, it doesn't need to be that high. Like this..." Santana trailed off and ran her eyes across the page. She took a breath and sung the chorus how she thought it should go. Jay looked at her with a shocked look.

"Do it again." He muttered and looked at the paper. She did as she was asked and sang the chorus, surprised when she heard Jay rap a verse after it.

"That's it." He mumbles with a smile. "That's it!" He said and turned to her with a smile. "San…can I borrow your voice?" He asked.

"Borrow my voice? You want me to sing on it?" She asked, a slight frown on her face.

"Yeah! Please, I've never had anyone else on my song apart from if it was a remix, but I need you on this one! This will be even better, like a couple going through it all!"

Santana looked at his face and saw the boyish grin on his face, making her own mouth form a grin. "Sure."

**Jayden's Magic Room**

"So you can either be in the video with a mask, or we can just record the vocal's and just stick them in?" Jay yelled from behind the camera. They had been at his house for an hour, sorting out how they where gonna do it and what could happen after it.

"It's up to you hun, I really don't mind either." She said distractedly.

"I think you should be in it. We'll put you on a stool so your taller and we'll get you a hoodie and a mask, just to make sure people don't recognise you." He said, sounding unsure if he was asking for her permission. He came from behind the camera and opened a box that he had which had some masks in. He picked a similar plane one like his and placed it on her face to make sure it fits.

"Spooky." He joked. He then walked into his room with Santana behind him. "Take your pick." He said with his arms wide open. Inside the cupboard was about 20 jackets that fans had sent him.

Santana rolled her eyes and walked to the jackets, looking at them all before deciding which one she wanted to wear. Her eyes caught side of a grey one that had 'JT? JB? I think you mean JC." Written on the front. "Ohh I gotta wear this one." She said with a laugh.

Jay rolled his own eyes and watched her pull it over her clothes, smirking when it came to her knee's near enough. He pulled the hood up and placed the mask on her face before frowning. "Not gonna be able to see your lips." He mumbled before grabbing a pair of scissors of hi desk and making the gap a little bit bigger. "There we go."

He brought her back to the magic room and let her stand on the small stool he had placed there. He stood next to her and measured them up, happy with the new height she was, her eyes on level with his lips instead of on his collarbone where they usually are.

He walked to the side and placed his own mask on and pulled his hood up. "You ready?" He checked before grabbing pressing record on the camera and grabbing the remote for the speakers.

"Hells yes." Jay grinned and pressed play on the remote, starting the music.

Santana:

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie 

Jay:  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength 

Santana:  
Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Jay:  
You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane 

Santana:  
Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie 

Jay:  
Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire 

Santana:  
Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

When they finished Jay pressed stop on the remote and walked to the camera and turned it off. "That was awesome!" He yelled when he removed his mask. "San, your so good!" He said when he saw her remove her own.

Jay walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you." He said.

"That was so weird." She muttered. "What if people don't like it?"

"Of course people are gonna like it! Trust me, it's a hit. I've got a gut feeling about it."

**REVIEW…please? This one was a long one, I should get a review. Hint hint. I'm sensing there's a few lurkers…c'mon! Make Jay and Santana happy! (Jaytana? Jana? Sayden?)**

**If there's something you guys wanna see, tell me and I'll try and put it in.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So when you come to the football game tonight, wear something red." Jay heard a voice behind him say. He knew who it was and rolled his eyes before facing her.

"Is that your way of asking me out San?" He looked at the young girl, laughing gently when he saw the smirk on her face as per usual.

"No, it's my way of telling you that your taking me to the game. Now c'mon, Britts waiting for us on the grass." Santana replied before looping her arm through his. It was a seriously hot day in Lima so most students where going to eat outside on the grass. They walked out together and saw Brittany sitting there with Mike and Tina, standing on her hands in a headstand. She spotted the couple and her face lit up before she brought herself down so she was standing normally.

She brushed her pants off and skipped over to Jay and Santana, wrapping her arms around Santana and placing a kiss on her cheek. Santana smiled and wrapped her free arm around her best friend. She saw Jay out of the corner of her eye staring at them both with a slightly open mouth.

"I really wish you guys would fucking warn me when your gonna get that close." He muttered before shaking his head.

"Why? Me and San are always close." Brittany said with a smile, not seeing the problem. Santana tried to hold back a grin when she heard Jay's groan.

"It's the touching Britt…to super hot girls…that close…all touchy… Damn." He muttered before walking over to Mike.

"Sup man?" Jay asked Mike when he saw him and Tina both staring at his phone.

"Nothing dude, just watching YouTube. Have you seen JC's new video?" Mike asked, not removing his eyes of the screen. Jay's ears picked up when he heard about his alter ego.

"Not yet, what's It like?" Jay asked as he noticed Santana coming up next to him. He put his arm around her when she sat down and tapped her hand discreetly and gestured with his eyes to Mike.

"it's awesome! Seriously, he's got some chick doing some vocals and she's got a mask on too! It's off the hook!" Mike exclaimed with a grin. Jay had a smile on his own face and placed a kiss on Santana's shoulder.

"Jay, wanna play some football with us?" Puck asked as he jogged up to the gang, Mike had already left his place next to Tina and was now approaching the guys. Jay glanced around Puck to see who was there and noted that he knew most of them, and Finn was there. _Chance to kick his ass on his own turf._

"Sure." He said and turned to Santana to hand her his phone and iPod. "Mind these?" he checked, grinning when she nodded and placed a kiss on his lips and took his bottom one in between her teeth gently.

"Kick some ass babe." She mumbled.

Jay grinned in response and jogged off to meet the guys, giving some of them a one arm hug and slap on the back when he got there.

"Alright Shirts vs Skins! The Puckerone's gotta flash his guns at the ladies." Puck said with a smirk and a wink in Lauren's direction. Puck slapped Jay on the back and brought him over to his team. Jay took of his hat and pulled off his T-shirt. He looked around and noticed his team looking at him.

"So that's what you got under there." Puck joked. Jay looked down at his torse, running his hand across his abs.

"Jealous?"

"Pfft, no. I was talking about your hair dude. You've always got your hat on."

"Oh, bet your still jealous." Jay said before jogging to the side-lines and passing his shirt to Santana.

"Lookin' good Carter." She said with a smirk. He threw a wink in her direction and placed his hat on Brittany's head.

"Look after this Britt." He said before going back to his team.

The guys played for a half hour and it was the last minute of the game. Finn's team was on offence and Jay was aiming to take him down. Jay got in his position and looked up, seeing the opposing player give him a nod. Brad, a player of the team, threw the ball to Finn. Jay shook off the offense player and set off into a sprint to Finn. The tall boy was taking a few steps back, looking for an opening to throw the ball. Jay was a few meters away from Finn and he grinned when he saw Finn only now notice him, too late to do anything but brace himself. Jay threw himself at Finn, causing the tall boy to go flying back a few metres from the force of Jay's tackle.

Jay sat up on his knees and put his face close to Finn's ear. "Mess with my girl again, and I will end you. I swear to fucking god." He hissed. Jay stood up and walked over to his team, doing a few fist pumps since they won the game.

He felt his girlfriend jump on his back and wrap her arms around him. "So you should just never wear your shirt. Ever." She whispered in his ear and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's hot, and it makes me hot." She continued.

"Yeah?"

"Totally, it's a good job I'm not wearing a skirt, otherwise I may just jump you." She said before taking his ear lobe into her mouth. Jay let out a groan and gripped her legs tighter.

"Babe, bare in mind I'm wearing shorts today, and I don't really want everyone to see my dick." Santana laughed and placed a kiss on his neck.

"To the grass!" She laughed and pointed to their previous spot. Jay laughed and held her legs while she rested her head on his shoulder.

When they reached the grass, Jay gently sat down, Santana still wrapped around his back. He sat on the ground and set her own legs on the grass on either side of him. He lay down a bit more, resting his head on Santana's stomach and gently running his fingers up and down her legs.

Brittany came up to them and sat down next to Jay and reaching into her bag. She pulled out some different coloured Sharpie's and looked at Jay with one in hand.

"What?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously. Santana smirked when she realised what Brittany wanted, she lent over and grabbed a sharpie for herself.

"We wants to draw on you." Santana smirked before patting Jay's cheek. He gestured with his hands for them to go at it.

"Only the chest though." He muttered. Santana moved from behind him, causing his head to drop. "Ow." He said and rubbed the back of his head. Santana muttered an apology before starting to draw on his chest.

They sat there for about 15 minutes before Jay got bored and wanted to see. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at what they had drawn on him. They had coloured each ab in a different colour. They'd also written _Property of Santana _across his pecs in big bold letters. Someone, he assumes Brittany, has also drawn a butterfly on his side and some music notes.

"Lovely." He joked.

"We know." They said at the same time. Jay laughed and sat up and grabbed his shirt to pull it over his chest.

"Bye Jay's chest." Brittany said. Santana smirked and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and waved slightly.

Puck came and joined the group with his guitar, sitting himself next to Rachel and Lauren. Jay pulled his hat on and nodded at the boy. "Anyone fancy busting out a song?" He asked, nodding when he saw everyone else agree. "Everybody know Ride Wit me?" The group again nodded and puck played a few chords before everyone joined in.

_Where they at [8X]_

If you wanna go and take a ride wit me  
We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's  
Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)

In the club on the late night, feelin right  
Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice  
Lookin for a little shorty hot and horny so that I can take home  
(I can take home)  
She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude  
or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude  
Boo, as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on

(Know that it's on)  
I peep something comin towards me up the dance floor  
Sexy and real slow (hey)  
Sayin she was peepin and I dig the last video  
So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?  
Her measurements were 36-25-34  
Yellin I like the way you brush your hair  
And I like those stylish clothes you wear  
I like the way the light hit the ice and glare  
And I can see you moving way over there

They finished the song, everybody laughing. Jay threw and arm around Santna's shoulders and pulled her too him, placing a kiss on her temple.

If they had both been aware, they would have noticed one Rachel Berry watching Jay with confusion. _What the hell?_

**Soooo, Whats Rachel thinking?**

**Review, and you'll find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo." Jay breathed out. He and Santana where on top of the bleachers again. Jay had his arms wrapped around Santana who was sitting on his lap and resting her head against hers.

"Mmmm, how come?" She replied and shifted slightly so she could see his face better. She felt jay shrug against her.

"I've kinda always wanted one."

"What would you get?" Santana asked and ran her hand through Jay's hair.

"I wanna get something about Family, I mean I never knew my parents but Matt's also been there and supported me, so I guess it's a thank you in a way. He's in the army, so I'm thinking something that will mix in with that." Jay said with a blush on his cheek.

"Aww, babe your blushing!" She said with a laugh. Jay buried his head into Santana's shoulder and squeezed her side. "So c'mon, where would you get it?"

"Bicep, at the top near the shoulder?" he said, not sure of it.

"Hot, it won't hurt that much either. I remember when I got mine i—"

"Woah, you have a tattoo?" Jay interrupted her.

Santana nodded in response and stood up of his lap. Looking around slightly before lifting the back of her shirt up to the middle of her back. Jay said nothing and Santana was beginning to get worried, but then she felt his rough fingertips on her back, tracing over where she knew the tattoo was.

"Damn." He muttered. "When did you get this?"

"Last year I think." She said whilst turning around and sitting back on Jayden.

"It's nice. Mean anything?"

"Nothing really, it appealed to me." She said with a frown.

"It suits you, babe."

"When are you gonna get one?" Santana asked and kissed his cheek.

"…tonight." He mumbled, causing Santana to turn to him.

"You said you thought you where gonna get one, not getting one tonight!"

"I know, but I wanted to see what you'd do first…and I already know what I want." He quickly explained. Santana gestured with her eyes for him to carry on and explain. "It covers about half of my bicep…it has a ribbon that says _honour and protect_ at the top. It's got some mountains in the background and some soldiers their. Then at the front of it there's a gin resting in some boots with a hat on and a grave next to it that has unknown on it. And then it has another ribbon underneath that says _our fallen heroes._" Jay finished up and took a breath, not sure how his girlfriend would react.

"That sounds awesome, hun." Jay smiled up at her and kissed her nose.

"Wanna come with me?" He asked, receiving a nod of Santana as she attached her lips to his. They heard the bell go off in the background and they pulled apart, Santana had class so Jay was going to walk her.

They stood up and jay grabbed both of their bags before reaching for Santana's hand and walking to the direction of her class.

"So I heard a rumour today." Jay stated.

"And what rumour was that?"

"One about you and Britt." He teased.

"Spill it Carter." She demanded.

"I heard, that you and Britt used to make out in-front of guys, so they'd buy you dinner." He said with a smirk. "Is it true?"

Santana frowned and nodded before looking at the ground. She heard nothing from Jay in a while so she looked up at him. "Your not mad are you? I mean, you weren't here then." She moaned.

"What? I'm not mad, just imagining it." He said with a laugh, smiling when Santana turned to him with a gasp and slapped his arm.

"Dick."

"Yup."

They reached Santana's classroom and stopped at the side of the door. Jay pulled Santana to him and rested his forehead against hers, "See you later." He said before gently brushing her lips, only to feel her stopping him pulling away. She wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tip toes so he wasn't bending as much, she opened her mouth slowly and felt his tongue come and meet hers. Their mouths moved in sync before they were interrupted.

"PDA Miss Lopez." Her teacher said as she walked past them into the classroom.

"I gotta go." She whispered with a smile on her face. Jay nodded and waved to her as she walked inside.

Jay had his headphones in and was walking to the gym, knowing he only had Glee club after his free's and didn't care if he was in his gym clothes. He felt an arm grab his shoulder and try to pull him but he stood still and just turned around to see who it was.

"Rach?" He wondered as he took his headphones out, seeing Rachel standing their with her hands on her hips. She just pointed to the room behind her and walked in, Jay looked around and saw nobody else around so he just shrugged and followed her in the room.

"So what's—"

"I know." She said when she interrupted him.

"Know what? That you're a crazy person?"

"I prefer the term focussed. But no, I KNOW."

"Your making fuck-all sense right now." He replied, _this girl always makes my head hurt._

"You…know? About…" he trailed off, waiting to be filled in.

"About you!" She hissed.

"…Ok? And I know about you?" he said, catching on in his mind about what she was saying, but not wanting to let on.

"Dear god! I'm going to have to spell it out. Your name is Jayden Carter, initials JC, just like a certain YouTube sensation. Their was a video posted about domestic abuse the same day you where out of it and I know for a FACT there was a show on about it the night before. There was a girl in the video that you kept looking at, just like you do at Santana. AND you had the same T-shirt from school on. Need I go on?" She finished.

"Rach take a breath. I don't know what your talking about ok? So just lay off!" He snapped, trying to stop himself from Shouting at her. He grabbed his bag of the desk and went to walk out the room.

"I won't tell anyone." She whispered, jay stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. She was stood with her head down and playing with the hem of her cardigan.

"Why?" he wondered.

"It…it would just be nice to be trusted. And I can help keep it quiet. Songs in Glee club that I think may reveal it…I can stop them."

"Yeah?" He said, his shoulders dropping in defeat. She nodded her head in confirmation.

"Alright, your right, I'm JC. But please keep it quiet. I'm off to LA in a while to finish signing a contract so it will probably be revealed soon anyway, but I wanna enjoy being normal first." He said.

"Promise." She said with a small smile.

"Hey Rach?" He said to get her attention. She looked up at him with wide eyes, he smiled back at her and pulled her into her arms, giving her a hug.

"Wow, your even smaller than San." He joked when they pulled back.

"I prefer petite." She said with a laugh.

Santana Lopez was not happy. Why, you ask? Well for one reason, Jay didn't meet her after class. _I mean that's just rude._ She was putting her books inside her locker when she sensed him near her.

"She knows." Was all he said.

"What? Where were you?" She questioned before walking ahead of him.

"With Rachel. She knows!" He hissed. "About me." He added on in a mutter.

"How?" She hissed.

"She's Rachel! She's like a hawk!" He replied.

"Will she tell?"

"I don't think so." He replied before gently putting his hand on her arm. "Sorry I wasn't outside your class." He whispered and kissed the tip of her nose.

"It's a good job your cute." She replied before getting hold of his hand and dragging him too Glee. She noticed a few girls staring and giggling at Jayden and she threw a death glare their way.

"Damn, mark your territory San." Jay joked.

"I did the other day remember." She said with a smirk

_Brittany, Santana and Jayden where all walking to class, Jay still having the drawings on his chest but they were covered by his t-shirt. Santana saw some girls staring at Jay, she glared at them but noticed they didn't take a any notice. She changed their path and pulled Jay over to the girls._

"_Hi." Santana said in a sweet voice, ignoring the looks that Jay was giving her. _

"_I noticed you were staring at my man so I just thought I'd come and show you something. She said before turning to Jay and lifting his T-shirt up, high enough so you could see the, property of Santana, written on his chest. _

"_Now is your name Santana? No! I am. So this, all of this, is mine. No touchy, no looky, no smelly." She said before pulling Jay's shirt down and pulling him down the corridor._

"Yeah, thanks for THAT again." Jay joked.

**Inside the tattoo Parlour.**

Santana and Jayden had been in the waiting room for 10 minutes, and they were due to be called in any minute soon.

"Babe, stop moving." Santana said to Jay. "Why are you so nervous?" She asked and rubbed his back.

"Because it's a big fucking tattoo!" He snapped. "Sorry."

"Just calm down, hunny." She said, trying to sooth her boyfriend.

"Jayden?" A voice said. "You ready, bro?" Jay nodded and stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans and making sure Santana was with him.

"Alright, just settle on the table why I get the equipment ready." The heavily tattooed women said as she took out equipment and put it together. She then grabbed the trace of the tattoo she'd drawn up before putting it in place and rubbing it before peeling the paper off.

"That good?" She checked. Jay looked at it and smiled.

"Awesome."

"Alright, it's quite a big piece, so it's gonna sting. I'm gonna draw the outlines first and then go back and do the colouring, so that's gonna sting a bit."

Jay just nodded his head and looked at Santana who was holding his hand.

"So what's the meaning behind this?" The female asked.

"It's for my brother. He's in the army though, shipping of in a few weeks."

"That's amazing man."

Conversation continued like this for about 2 hours, Jay clenching when he felt it sting. He's even pretty sure he heard Santana to tell him to "man up" once or twice.

"Alright, all done. Take a look." She said as she removed her gloves. Jay stood up and walked to the mirror, turning on his side so he could see his arm better. It was just how he wanted it, even with it red and swollen.

"This is amazing. Thanks so much." He said as he handed his money over.

Santana came and joined him at the till, kissing his shoulder. "He'll be proud." She said.

**Dum de dum dum. What do you guys think? I hope you guys review, it means so much to me!**

**So in the next few chapters there's, LA, Fluff, Press, JC, Contracts, Interviews, performances, etc!**

**So i'm Going to put a picture of the tattoo on my profile, its really hard to pictue so i suggest you have a look! Tis really awesome.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'_**I gotta ask u something. – J' **_ _I can't believe that after a week of trying to decide how to ask her, I end up with texting her, I really need to grow a pair when it comes to San._

'_**Go for it. – S'**_

'_**Wanna come to LA with me? Sign this contract, work on some stuff?'**_ Jay's phone rang about a minute after he sent the text, so he pretty much guessed that it was Santana.

"Yo?" He said, trying to sound calm and collected of course.

"Yo? That's what you say! You just asked me to go LA! L fucking A!" She hissed to him.

"…Yeah. So do you wanna?"

"Yes! Stupid question."

"Awesome, will your parents be down?"

"Babe, they won't have a freakin' choice." She said with attitude.

Jayden was silent for a moment, not sure how he should tell her the next thing.

"Ok great. We leave tomorrow. Ok. Bye." He rushed out and hang up. Jay can almost imagine her shouting in Spanish at him like she had taken to doing recently. His phone rang again not even a minute later, looking down at the screen he knew it was Santana so he let it ring out. Now he'd never admit this out loud, _but she scare__s the shit out of me sometimes. _Jay decided to use text again_, how much of a pussy am i?_

'_**Will be at your place at 5AM. BE READY. Xx – J'**_ She didn't reply to me, so he assumes I off the hook. Yes! And yeah, I did just do a fist pump.

**The next morning**

"You got everything dude?" Matt asked from the door. Jay had just finished packing everything, and let me tell you it's not an easy task. He had to take separate clothes, stuff to wear when he's just being him, and then stuff to wear as JC, and then there's the mask and hat. Plus any new material, they said that depending on if they agree with the contract they can get a song recorded and sorted in their stay.

"I think so. I've checked it like, 5 times. So if it ain't all there, I need to get my eye's tested." Jay said with a laugh.

"Alright Jay, text me with how it goes. Remember, don't let them change your sound, right?" Matt reminded Jay.

"Go it. Right I gotta head off. Santana will more than likely have about 5 bags"Jay said with a laugh. "No seriously, I wouldn't put it past her." he grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder and gave Matt a hug when they reached the front door.

"Good luck bro." He shouted from the door. Jay started the car and began the short drive to Santana's. Jay couldn't help but laugh when he saw the sight waiting for him. Santana was sitting outside on the porch with a pair of short short's on, with one of Jay's hoodie's along with a fedora on her head and a pair of big sunglasses.

"Morning fruit fly!" He shouted from the car. He pulled it to a stop and walked up to her. She just pointed at him and held a finger over her lips, silently telling him to shut up. He motioned that he would zip his lips and laughed when she walked past him and sat in the passenger seat. Jay grabbed her suitcase, surprised that she managed to keep it to one, and put it in the trunk. He then ran around to the drivers seat and got himself settled.

"You're a joy in the mornings." He joked.

"Let me sleep to the airport. Then I will be back to my awesome self." She muttered and laid her head back and bringing her knee's to her chest.

Jayden was looking at Santana, taking a guess and thinking she won't be too happy with him when he wakes her up. "San." He said, his eyes opened wide when she opened her own straight away.

"Yeah, I'm no good tired. Give me sleep, and I'll be fine." She said before tapping his cheek.

Jay just nodded and stepped out the car, walking to the boot and grabbing their suitcases. He rested his own on his shoulder and pulled Santana's behind him. "You ready?" He checked with her. She nodded at him with a smile and grabbed hold of his free hand.

"Let's rock this shit." She joked.

They went through the check-in's with no trouble and were boarding the plain early, they decided to go in second class and save the money so they can use it in LA. "Alright, seats 23 and 24 A." Santana read of the ticket. "That should be down this one." She continued, walking down the aisle they were nearest too.

She stopped next to one of the rows and looked at the number, she got in first and then Jay got in after her. "What the hell is that smell?" Jay whispered. Santana sniffed a few times, her head turning in different directions.

She leant over to Jayden and pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear. "I think it's my other neighbour." She said with a cringe on her face. Jay had to stop himself from laughing when he saw her face, he dug through his carry on and handed her a bottle of his aftershave. She sat their and sprayed herself and the man next to her a few times, thanking god that he was asleep.

"C'mere." He mumbled and lifted the arm nearest to her up, allowing her to cuddle into his side. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and eyed the guy next to her, laughing when his nose started to twitch. "You've got your seatbelt on right?" He checked, feeling her nod into his shoulder. "Good…Love you." He mumbled quietly, almost hoping she wouldn't hear him. He felt her tense against his shoulder, immediately making him think the worst.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Yup."

"Love you too Jay." She said, holding on to him tighter. He felt himself let a breath go, happy that she felt the same and he didn't just make a dick out of himself. "Your gonna own LA, babe." She muttered and placed a kiss on his chest.

**So, not a long one. Just one to get them to LA. Jay is gonna be revealed pretty soon, so expect build up!**** (may even be sooner than you expect.) Anyway, I had the Sucker Punch soundtrack on while I was writing this, and the last little cute moment with Jay and Santana, goes really well with Asleep by Emily Browning so take a listen! Tis a really good song.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Are you seriously picking out my clothes for me?" Jay said from his spot on the bed. They had touched down an hour or so again and had started to relax it at hotel when Jay got a call from Bennet asking him to be at the studies in 2 hours to go over the contract, he also said to bring some songs to take a look at and maybe do some sample's.

"Yeah, you wanna make a good impression right?" Santana replied from looking in his suitcase, looking up just in time to see him nod. "Then shut up and stop moaning."

Jay rolled his eyes an stood up before walking behind Santana, pulling her by her hips into him. She allowed him to pull her up and hold her against him, she wrapped her arms behind his neck and smiled when she felt his lips meet her neck. "Relax babe, everything will be fine." He muttered whilst his mouth went passed her ear, then made it's way back down to her neck. She moaned in response and moved her head sideways, giving Jay better access.

"As much as I love this, we have an hour to get dressed and get there. The cars here in 20." She muttered and moved out of his arms, laughing when she saw him stick his bottom lip out.

Jay looked on the bed and picked up the clothes she's picked out before throwing them to the bed so he could put them on away from the window. He pulled of his shorts and put on the new pair of jeans, fastening the belt underneath the top of his boxers. He then took of his old t-shirt and pulled on the one that Santana had pulled out, it was a green one with a golfing hole with a caption underneath that said _'No Tiger, you can't fuck this one.'_ He then put on his sneakers and laughed when he saw the hat, it was green and it just had _'Taken'_ on the front in big block letters.

"Not possessive at all San." He said to her across the room. She just lifting her arm up and gave him a thumbs up without looking his way.

"Got your mask?" She shouted from her seat. Jay looked around him and saw it on the the suit case so he picked it up.

"Yup. You wanna go wait downstairs?" He said as he approached her. "You taking a hat?" He wondered when he saw a cap in her hand.

"Well I figured, If your covered and I'm not and someone saw me, they might trace me back to you." She said with a smirk. "That's where this comes in." pointing to the hat.

"Fuck." He muttered "I didn't even think of that. Nice one."

"I know. C'mon, let's go downstairs." She stated as she stood up with a smirk. He stuffed his mask into his pocket, _no po__int in putting it on yet._

Jay got hold of Santana's hand and opened the door for her, letting her walk in front of him. "Do you know, I can basically _feel_ your eyes staring at my ass?" She joked.

"So?" He questioned as he came up alongside of her. Santana shook her head with a laugh, she looked around the lobby and let out a sigh when she smelt that typical holiday smell.

They stopped outside the entrance, enjoying the sun for once. Santana stood infront of Jay with her back to him and Jay had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Britt would love it here." Santana stated.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because it's normal to walk around only half dressed. Britts likes to be…free." She answered.

"…That explains so much. She came to my house looking for you the other day wearing a pair of shorts and a bikini top…it was freezing outside." He said with a laugh.

"She can't read calendars. It gets a problem this time of year. Ooo I think this is our ride." She said and pointed to a black Mercedes that was approaching them. The car stopped and the driver got out and walked up to Jayden and Santana.

"Mr Carter, Miss Lopez?" He checked. Smiling when the both nodded. "Right this way." He gestured with his arms, a smile on his face. He opened the back door for them and Jay let Santana climb in first before hopping in himself.

"Thanks man." He said to the driver before he shut the door.

It didn't take long to get to the studio, 20 minutes or so. "Remember, keep your face down babe." Jay said to Santana when he saw paparazzi outside the studio. "Someone must of leaked that we were signing today." He muttered to himself.

He reached into his pocket and took the mask out, placing it on his lap as he removed his hat. He placed the mask on his face and then put his hat back on before pulling his hood back over it. Looking to his left he made sure Santana had her hat on and pulled low. She looked up at him and nodded.

Jay opened the door and quickly hopped out, holding the door open for Santana as she got herself out with the help of his hand. He wrapped an arm around her and let her bury her head in his shoulder, shielding her from the flashes of the camera's.

He looked for the entrance and saw it clearly, he set on his path to the doors, still keeping Santana hidden away in his side.

"JC! You here to sign a contract?" He heard one of them ask.

"Yeah man." He replied.

"This your girlfriend?" The same man asked, gesturing to Santana.

"Yeah." Jay again replied shortly.

"Let us see her pretty face, man." One of them shouted.

"Nahh, not today bro." Jay said as he reached the doors. Pulling them open and lightly pushing Santana through first. He turned to the press and flashed them a sign, holding his middle finger down with his thumb so it to the press he's showing them 3 fingers.

They walked through the lobby and approached the main desk. "Hey. We're here to see Bennet?" Jay said when they reached the counter.

"Names?" The women said as she popped her gum.

"JC." Jay said as he wrapped his arm around Santana's waist, rubbing her hip with his thumb.

"Alright, down that corridor, take a left then a right and it's room 28." The girl said, using her hand to gesture the right and lefts.

"Is it bad that I've been in here 2 minutes and I already want to punch someone?" Santana said as they took the left.

"Trust me. Me fucking too." He added with a laugh.

They reached room 28 and stopped outside of it. Jay took a deep breath and looked at Santana who was looking back at him with an encouraging smile. "You'll do great." She said as she winked at him.

Jay knocked on the door and waited for it to open. He heard a voice shout for him to come in. Jay opened the door slowly and peeked his head in, feeling his heart rate increase when he saw the people around the table.

"JC! My man!" The man he recognised as Bennet exclaim as he walked up to him. He gave him a one arm hug and a slap on the back.

"Alright?" Jay said with a laugh.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Bennet said as he noticed Santana standing behind Jay.

"This is my girlfriend, Santana." He said and put his arm around Santana, smiling when she waved at everyone.

"Alright, let me introduce you to everyone." Bennet said as he clapped his hands together. He walked over to the table and introduced everyone one by one.

"Ok, this I sure you know is Eminem, but to us, Marshall Mathers. This is Lil Wayne. Our producer Alex Da Kidd. Nicki Minaj. And our lawyer for the day, Jamie wood." Bennet finished and took a big breath.

Jay smiled at them all and shook their hands one by one as Bennet introduced them. "Nice to meet you all." He said.

"Take a seat. Take a seat." Bennet said and gestured to the two free chairs at the end of the table.

"Alright man, first things first. We gotta see what's under the mask." Marshall said from his seat, leaning forward and pointing to the mask. Jay looked around and saw everyone else around the table share a nod of agreement.

Jay pushed his hood down and pulled his hat off before taking of the mask, placing it on the table in front of him when he did.

"Man, your like a walking gold mine!" Alex exclaimed from his seat.

Jay smiled at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"He means your good looking. That just adds to popularity. Good music. Good looking. It's a killer combo." Nicki said from her seat. Jay felt Santana's hand on his leg, squeezing slightly. He looked at her and she had a bright smile on her face, making one appear on his own.

"So tell us about yourself kid." Wayne said as he leaned back.

"Erm, alright. Names Jayden Carter…I live with my brother Matt. I'm originally from Queens but live in Lima Ohio…" Jayden trailed off, not knowing what they wanted to know.

"Siblings?"

"None that I know off." He said, earning a few chuckles.

"What's your brother do?"

"He's in the army."

"Nice. Parents?"

"Never knew them. My Grandma brought me up but then she died so Matt took me in."

This went on for a while, each person asking a question and Jayden responding to them. Some where even directed at Santana. The meeting took a sharp business turn after a half hour or so though.

"So Jayden, here's what we have in mind. We all agreed that you would be most at home at Aftermath and Shady records. Marshall is going to take you under his wing and teach you the rules of the game. But, Young Money have the right to ask for a verse from you when they want. So in a way, you'll be signed with both. You are also welcome to any Young Money artist to duet with as well as any artist you can convince to. How does this sound?" Bennet said with a smile.

"It sounds awesome." He said with disbelief, this to him was the ideal deal.

"Fantastic! Alright why don't you give us 10 minutes to sort the contract out, then we'll come back so you can sign it and we'll go from there!" Jay nodded in confirmation.

Jay and Santana watched each person leave before they stood up. Santana jumped on Jay, knowing he'll catch her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"That's amazing baby! That's what you wanted right?" She said with a smile.

"Of course! That's like my fucking ideal thing San. This is crazy." He said, disbelief still in his voice.

Jay carried her over to the couch that was in the corner and sat them both down, Santana molding into his side.

"This place is like…bigger than my house." Santana said in awe.

"Slightly dramatic." He scoffed.

Santana was about to reply when they heard the door open. They both turned their heads and stood up, expecting it to be everyone with the contract. Instead it was Marshall and Nicki.

"Jay guys." They both said to Jay and Santana.

Marshall stepped towards Jay and stuck his hand out. "I gotta shake your hand again man." He said as Jay put his hand in his.

Jay was about to ask why but was beaten to it as Marshall explained. "What you've done…at 17…man that shit is mad. And your music, shit I ain't heard stuff like that in a _long _while." He said with a grin.

Jayden went to look at Santana and noticed her sitting on the couch, deep into conversation with Nicki. "Thanks man, that means so much. Your like my idol." Jay said as turned back to Marshall with a blush.

"We're gonna make you huge. Big tunes for a big guy…how tall are you by the way?"

"About 6" 5 I think." Jay said with a grin.

"So when they get back in here we're gonna sign the contract and shit. How about after that, me, you, your girl, and Nicki all hit the studio? See if we can find your sound? I'm thinking we get you on a feature before releasing a single, get your name out there." Marshall said, zoning out slightly.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Jay said with a grin.

They all turned their heads when they heard the door open again, revealing everyone else. Bennet walked over to Jay and handed him about 10 pieces of paper.

"Have a read JC." He said. Jay nodded in return and started to read through, his eyes almost dropping out of his head when he saw his price for a feature on a song.

"30K for a feature? Do they pay that?" He questioned, a blush on his cheeks again at his lack of knowledge.

"They pay that to you! That's just the start price, if the songs your on go on as hits, it will go up. Simple." Nicki said with a smile. Jay nodded at her and carried on reading through, seeing no flaws he looked up at Bennet who was ready with a pen.

"Just sign on the dotted line kid." Bennet said with a wink. Jay took the pen of him and signed his name, glancing at Santana with a smile.

"Congratulations. Your now a part of Aftermath Shady records." Marshall said from next to him with a big smile on his face.

**So not much Jay/Santana in this one. BUT HE'S SIGNED! Woop.**

**So reviews? This one is over 2000 words =D Review for effort? **

**Oh and I know I'm writing people like Eminem, lil Wayne and Nicki Minaj different that they probably are, but they all act so stone faced in interviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Little warning. There is sex in this chapter and Santana has a potty mouth…just thought I'd say.)**

Chapter 14

"Alright man, here it is. This will be your second home for a while." Marshall said with his arms wide, gesturing around him at the studio.

Jay and Santana looked around, both in awe at the amount of equipment. "It's already getting late so how about we get started on some stuff?" Marshall continued before walking over and sitting on one of the chairs next to Nicki, which was surrounded by a while lot of buttons that looked too complicated for Jay or Santana to understand.

"I errm, brought some stuff I've been working on." Jay mumbled and pulled some folded pieces of paper out of his pocket before glancing it Santana.

Marshall took hold of the papers and read through them, Nicki leaning over his shoulder so she could read them too. Santana looked at jay and saw that his jaw was twitching, which she knew was nerves. She took a step closer to him and took hold of his hand, rubbing the side of it with her thumb, smiling when he looked her way.

"Man, these have some huge potential." Marshall muttered as he turned to one of the computers. "I've been working on a beat but I haven't had any lyrics that I thought went with it. Do me a favour and rap this" Marshall said whilst pointing at the second set of lyrics "over the beat."

Jay saw the couch and went and sat down, pulling Santana down next to him in the process. He glanced over the lyrics and then nodded at Marshall who turned around and clicked play on the computer. "Oh wait, the first few lines or meant to be sung…shall i?" Jay asked nervously. Marshall just smiled at him and nodded before clicking play again.

"Some people have to learn. Some people have to wait their turn. Some people have to fight. Some people give their lives." Jay sung before glancing around the room.

"They wanna hold your hand, tell them piss off. Whenever they say you can't, take the C off. Wait wait wait. Can we slow it down? It feels like it should be slower by a pace." Jay said nervously, not sure if he was aloud to say anything.

"Of course man, it's your song." Marshall said as he clicked a few things on the computer and pressed some switches. "How about this?" He said as he played the track again.

Jay listened for a few seconds before picking up where he left off, going through the song completely and nodding with a grin when he was done.

"I like it." Jay noted.

"Me too man, this just leaks success!" Nicki said from her seat, which was now next to Santana.

"Ok, how about we call it a night and you guys come back tomorrow and we'll start recording. The sooner that's sorted, the sooner we can get it out there." Marshall said and stood up. Jay stood up to match him, as did Santana.

Marshall put a hand out to bring Jay into a man hug and gave him a few slaps on the back, he then moved onto Santana and gave her a friendly hug. Nicki gave Santana and Jay both hugs, Jay's not sure but he's pretty sure he saw Nicki give Santana her number.

Jay put his mask back on as he and Santana walked down the corridor. Santana was doing something on her phone so Jay guided her through the hallway and out the door, slightly trying to block her from the press' view. She held her phone in her hand with her purse and iPod and walked through the crowd to the car that was waiting for them.

They got in and put their seatbelts on, Jay removing his mask to reveal his grin. "Babe did you see all that? Fucking Eminem is working with me!" He exclaimed.

"You did so well babe, seriously you were awesome." Santana said with an equally as big smile.

Jayden looked at his girlfriend as she looked up at him, her eyes shinning brightly. He smiled at her and brushed some hair out of her face before leaning down to bush her lips with his, he pulled back slightly to see her eyes still closed, he put an arm on the side of her neck and leaned in again. He pushed his lips against hers.

She moved her own hand to his thigh and moved her head slightly to the side. He moved as close as his seatbelt would allow him and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to accept his tongue, pushing her own against his.

"Sir? Madam? We're at the hotel." The driver said cautiously. Santana pulled away and smirked at Jay before hopping out of the car. Jay followed after her, placing his hand on her back gently to move her forward quicker.

They both entered the lift and Jay pressed the button for their floor, as soon as he did Santana spun him around and pushed him against the wall, smashing her lips to his. Jayden responded just as roughly and gripped her hips before switching places with her so she's against the wall.

Jayden tilted Santana's head up to get better access into her mouth. Santana hitched a leg around his waist and moaned when Jay took a grip of it, he slid his hand to her butt and picked her up so she could wrap both her legs around her waist.

"Shit…Babe—the doors." Santana mumbled when she noticed they had stopped at their floor. Jay pulled his lips away from hers and glanced at the door before walking towards them, Santana still in his arms.

"Fuck baby. How good is your ass?" he said with a laugh and gave her ass a squeeze. Santana giggled and lent in to his ear.

"All for you baby." She whispered.

Jayden growled and pushed her against their hotel door, pressing his lips to hers whilst she massaged his scalp. Jay used his body to keep her up in the air and brought his other hand down to his pocket to try and find the hotel key. He found it quickly and brought it to the lock, slipping it in the lock and opening the door, he stumbled slightly when the door opened but controlled himself before he fell or dropped Santana.

He walked them over to the bed and lay Santana on her back. Santana gripped his shoulders and managed to roll them over so he was laying on the bed. "Oh shit." Jay muttered. Santana sat on his waist, admiring the panting face of her boyfriend.

She ran her hands down the front of his shirt, feeling every crevice on his abdomen. When she reached the hem she slid her fingers underneath and dragged the shirt up, exposing Jay's chest. "Wanky." She said to him with a smirk causing Jay to roll his eyes.

Jay gently put his hand on her back, pulling her down towards him so he could kiss her again. Their mouths moved together as their tongues played. He brought his hand to her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in her red lace bra. "You wear lace everywhere?" he joked.

"Is this really what you wanna talk about right now?" She said with another smirk. Jay just shook his head in response.

Santana bit her bottom lip and moved her hands along his chest before leaning down and doing the same with her mouth. She started off by his collarbone and worked her way down his stomach, when she started to go near his V Jay leant up on his elbows, curious to see if she was going to do what he thought she was.

She looked up at him from her position, now kneeling on the floor and smirked. She brought her hands to his jeans and popped the button before pulling the zipper down. She tugged his jeans down to his knees and let out a snort when she saw his superman boxer briefs. "Sexy." She joked before slowly pulling them down.

"Mmmm, someone's been hiding something." She muttered when she pulled his boxer-briefs down. She looked up at Jay and saw him staring at her.

"You don't have to San." He said, not sure if she actually wanted to.

"Babe, I wanna do this for you." She said in a soft voice before she gripped the base of her dick with her hand, immediately feeling it twitch in her hand. She moved her hand up and down, using her thumb to spread the pre-cum at the tip to use as lubricant.

"Fuuuuuuuck" Jay groaned and lay flat. Santana used this opportunity to surprise him so she lowered her head and kissed the tip of his dick, making him jolt his head up and look at her. She looked into her eyes and lowered her mouth so she had the head in her mouth and ran her tongue around it before lowering her mouth more and taking as much as she could into her mouth, using her hand for whatever else she couldn't fit. She hollowed her cheeks and started moving her head up and down simultaneously with her hand.

"_fuck_ You like that cock baby?" He breathed out, making Santana raise an eyebrow. _Jay's got a dirty mouth, can it get much better?_

She hummed in response which made him groan even louder. "Shit. San I'm gonna cum." He said to alert her. Santana just grabbed his hands in response and placed them on the back of her head, signalling for him to take control.

Jay knotted his hands through her hair and moved her head up and down gently, not wanting to hurt her. His groans got louder after a while and he knew he was going to cum soon. "You might wanna pull back." He muttered, his eyes widening when she stayed where she was.

Santana felt his dick twitch before he cum, squirting salty loads into her mouth. She looked up at him and swallowed, smirking when she saw his eyes gloss over. "You like that babe? Do you like me sucking your dick?" She said with a husky voice. Jay just nodded and stood up before guiding her to lie down on the bed.

She did as she was told and moaned when Jay pulled the cups of her bra down and attached his mouth to a nipple and took the other one between his fingers. He tugged slightly with his fingers and rolled it between his thumb and index finger. He then bit gently on the nipple he had in his mouth, causing her to let out a gasp and arch her back into him, causing his deck to rub against her leg which made him let out a groan.

He moved his hands to her shorts and quickly undone the button and zipper and pushed his hand into her underwear, groaning at the wetness. "Your so fuckin' wet." He mumbled. He switched breasts and gave the other one some attention from his mouth, at the same time he ran his fingers over her opening before entering a finger.

He moved his finger in and out of her, curling it slightly. He added another one, and then another. He started twisting them gently when he pulled them out, still making sure to get her g-spot. "Fuck my pussy." Jay heard from above him, he moved his eyes to look at Santana and saw her there with her bottom lip between her teeth and sweat building on her forehead slightly. He moved his fingers faster and used his thumb to press on her clit when she started arching her back. He moved his thumb in circles on her clit when he felt her tighten around his fingers, smirking when he felt her juices cover his digits.

She got hold of his hand and brought it up to her face, looking in his eyes as she licked her cum of his fingers. "Gonna fuck me now?" She said as she eyed his dick.

"Wait…Condom?" He stumbled out.

"I'm clean and on the pill." She said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Me too…well not the pill part…but I'm clean." He replied. Santana smiled at him and pulled him so he was laying on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms. He leant down and lined up his dick before pushing gently.

Santana let out a gasp when he first entered her and dug her nails into his shoulder the more he pushed. He started to thrust his hips slowly, kissing the side of her neck as she rolled her hips to meet his.

"Faster, baby." She said in his ear before wrapping her legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper at the new angle. He moved his hips faster and out his hands on her hips, giving him leverage as he pumped into her. "Fuck." She stumbled out.

"You like that baby?" He hissed as he rubbed her clit harshly. He knew she was going to cum again soon, he could feel it.

"Yeah, fuck me Jay." She moaned causing jay to grip her hips tighter. He grabbed her legs and unwrapped them from his waist before pushing her legs towards her head, not pushing them far enough to hurt her, although apparently there was no need as she grabbed the back of her her legs with her hands which caused her to open wider to him. He moved his hips harder, rolling his hips in time with his thumb in her clit. He felt her tighten around his dick and pressed his thumb down.

"Shit! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck that pussy!" She screamed and bit her bottom lip. Jay slowed down as she was cumming, admiring her face.

Santana brought her legs down and wrapped them around Jay's waist again before pushing him down beside her. She leaned on her knees and set herself just above his dick, lowering herself down on it gently.

She started moving her hips up and down as she lent on his chest, not braking eye contract as she rode him. After a while jay noticed her starting to get tired so he put his hands on her waist and helped her bounce up and down, meeting her hips with thrusts off his own.

He felt himself getting close and knew she was too, he was about to move her hand down to where they meet but saw that she beat him too it, rubbing vigorously at her own clit, making Jay grown out loud.

"Fuck Jay, you like watching me? Like watching me whilst you fuck me?" She said in a gasp. Jay just reached up and tugged at her nipples gently, groaning as he felt himself cum inside her when he felt her walls tighten around him.

She collapsed on his chest when they had both cum and Jay managed to get the duvet from underneath them so he could cover them both. He wrapped his arms around her back and rested a hand just above her butt and patted it slightly with a laugh.

"I actually planned for our first time. It was going to be all romantic." He scoffed. "Sorry."

"For what? Baby, that was amazing. And just how it should be." She whispered in his ear before placing a kiss on his neck. "Now go to sleep. Big day tomorrow." She mumbled.

Jayden rolled her off to his side and again wrapped his arms around her, sighing when she did the same. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled. _I think I've got the best girl in the world._Was his last thought as he drifted off in to sleep.

**The next day**

Jay woke up due to the sun streaming in his eyes from the balcony in his room. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms before looking to his side to see that Santana was no longer at his side. He looked at the clock next to him and saw that it was almost 12 so he rolled himself out of bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers from his suitcase and pulled them on before walking to the open balcony doors.

Santana was there in a pair of panties and a pink vest top, not worried at all that people down below may be able to see her.

"Free show?" Jay joked as he walked to where she was standing. She turned to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She snuggled into him when he wrapped his arms around her from the back and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Relax. No one can see. We're like 15 floors up." She mumbled.

"You ok?" he checked after a few moments silence, not used to her being quiet for long periods of time.

"I'm good. A little bit sore." She said with another roll of the eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered and rubbed her hips with his thumbs.

"Don't be."

"So I was thinking, we have a few hours before we need to be in the studio…how about I take you for lunch and we do some shopping?" He said gently into her ear whilst they watched the people down below.

"Seriously?" She asked with a grin, it growing wider when Jay nodded. "Of course! Go get changed!" She added as she pushed him towards the door, following after him so she can also get dressed.

"I think I died and went to heaven." Santana stated to Jay when they entered the car after a few hours shopping, they went in every shop that they could see. Including Victoria's Secret, much to Jay's joy. Santana had looked like a kid on Christmas with all the shopping bags she was carrying. _I__'__m pretty sure she's carrying her weight in clothes._

Santana and Jayden continued a playful conversation about Santana's shopping habits. They also went through the routine of putting Jay's mask on and covering their faces as they walked into the studio.

"Hey guys. So I really want to get straight into this and lay down the vocals and the track. It's my kids birthday and I said I wouldn't be long. Is that cool?" Marshall said from his position in front of the computer.

"Yeah that's fine man." Jay said as he removed his mask.

They went through the track and made sure it was at a pace that suited Jay. They also had a couple of test runs before they decided to go for it.

"Alright Jay, this one's for real. Lets do this shit." Marshall spoke into the speaker.

Jayden made sure that his headphones where on his head correctly before taking a breath and opening his mouth to start.

(_Singing)_

Some people have to learn  
Some people wait their turn  
Some people have to fight  
Some people give their lives

(_Rap)_  
They wanna hold you back tell 'em pee off.  
Whenever they say you can't take the c off.  
I remember when they told me i wouldn't be famous,  
Now my dream and reality's simultaneous.

And, work your own way to the top  
If they put you on a pedestal, they can take you off.  
And there's a higher level than the top  
You gotta make more, don't make do with what you got

Yeah, so go and get it in sunny  
Not everybody get's a second chance at getting money  
Or even getting lucky,  
So you gotta fill the hunger in your tummy.

(_Singing)_  
I'm always pushing myself to the limit  
Making sure I stay ahead,  
You made me who I am  
From the words you said.

Some people have to learn  
Some people wait their turn  
Some people, but not me  
I was born champion.

Some people have to fight  
Some people give their lives  
Some people don't believe  
But I was born a champion

But I was born a champion  
But I was born a champion 

(_Rap)_  
This gon' be the realist shit I ever wrote  
Off the records, no cameras forget a quote  
Some of my family doing good, most doing dope  
I'm from Queens where they hang them playa by a rope

I used to see my momma getting beat down  
Is that the real definition of me now?  
I fell off, back on my feet now  
Heading to the sky, can't even see down.

Award shows, I pour my heart out  
And people still study trynna point my flaws out.  
And I be lying if I say it ain't get to me  
But I'm a champion, legend, history.

When Jay had finished he looked up at Santana, wanting her reaction first. He grinned when she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He walked out of the recording booth and walked over to the computer which Marshall was clicking away at.

"I don't believe it." Marshall muttered.

Jayden got worried, did he not live up to expectations? "What?" He asked.

"That's it. We don't need another take. It can't get better. That was sick, bro!" Marshall said whilst giving Jay a pat on his back, making him smile so big it hurt his cheeks.

Jay felt Santana come up behind him and wrap an arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Marshall played the song over to him once and jay agreed that it didn't need any changes. They made arrangements for Jay to come over sometime soon and shoot the video. They said goodbye to Marshall, not before trading numbers which of course made Jay as happy as a kid in a candy store.

Santana and Jayden where in deep conversation as they started to walk outside, changing their tones to whispers to each other.

"How long you in LA for?" One of the voices shouted.

"Going home tonight, man." Jay replied with a nod. He put his hand on the small of Santana's back and guided her in front of him.

Jay didn't see it coming but someone bumped right into Santana who was in front of him. It knocked her phone out of her hands and caused it to fall on the floor and made her stumble towards the ground, not quite reaching it thought since Jay managed to wrap an arm around her. The press moved forwards, confusing both the teens. One guy shoved a camera in Santana's face.

"HEY!" Jay shouted at the guy who was too close to his girlfriend. "Step back." He hissed before giving him a light push. Santana bent down and picked up her phone before tugging on Jay's hand.

"Babe c'mon." She mumbled. Jay locked his fingers with hers and quickly walked to the car.

"That was crazy." Santana said when the door was shut and they were on the way back to the hotel.

"You alright San?" Jay said when he took his mask off. She nodded in response and rubbed his arm. "Now that's sorted we need to go back to the hotel and pack, then leave for the airport." He muttered after playing with her fingers.

"Alright." She said with a smile.

**At the Airport**

"C'mon! If you had too, who would you punch out of Artie, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes or Quinn? If you had too!" Jay exclaimed as they went through baggage claim.

Santana just looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to answer that! Their our friends." She complained.

Jay looked at her for a moment. "Artie isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah but I don't know why!" She said with a giggle. They were interrupted by Jayden's phone ringing so he put an arm over Santana's shoulder and put his bag between his feet and used his free hand to dig his phone out.

"Talk to me." He said when he pressed answer.

"Jayden! It's Rachel—"

"Hey Rach! How's it going?" He said as he interrupted her.

"Listen! Have you heard?" She rushed out.

"Heard what?" He wondered, his tone getting worried.

"They think there's pictures of JC. Pictures of you without a mask."

**Dum Dum DUMMMM.**

**Sooooo…long chapter…lemon…cliffhanger… =D**

**So I've only wrote a few M rated scenes so I'm still super conscious about it, so tell me what you guys think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What? Rachel, tell me your joking." Jay said. Behind him Santana wasn't sure what to do, a minute ago they where in paradise and then he gets a phone call and he goes as stiff as a board. He listened to the person who was talking him for another few minutes before hanging up his phone and roughly shoving it back into his pocket.

He stood in his spot, unmoving his head looking at the floor. Santana felt useless, obviously something wasn't right but she had no idea what to do. She settled for coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, nuzzling her head into his back.

"Someone's leaked pictures…of me." He mumbled and turned around to face her. Santana's face was a lock of shock and anger. Shock that someone had figured it out, and anger that someone would do that to Jay.

"What? How?" She said breathlessly. Jay walked around her and started picking up their bags again.

"C'mon, we don't wanna miss the flight." He mumbled, leaving Santana standing there. She stood there, watching him walk away. She never really noticed how he walked, but right now he was walking like someone who was broken.

They boarded the plane in silence, Jay stuck in his own thoughts and Santana letting Jay have time. "I can feel people staring at me." Jay whispered when they sat down. Santana looked around then and saw nobody looking, she looked up to Jay and could practically see the stress radiating off him.

She leant over and rested her head on his head, smiling when he lifted his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly. "Babe…no one is looking. I know your scared, but we can't do anything about it till we're back in lima." She said softly, sighing out of relief when she felt him nod.

"It's just weird." He mumbled.

"I know." Santana replied, happy that she was able to help him.

"Jayden!" They heard a voice shout as the couple arrived at the airport. They froze and looked around, letting out a sigh of relief when they saw Rachel standing there.

"Sup Berry." Santana said to the brunette, a questioning look on her face.

"I thought I'd meet you both here and explain on the way back to Lima what's happened." Rachel stated confidently.

"…How did you get here though?"

"Daddy. Now come on."

The couple followed after Rachel who had taken to walking in front of them. "Bitch is crazy." Santana whispered out of the side of her mouth to jay, who let out a small chuckle in response.

"Agreed."

Rachel wasted no time in informing the pair of what had happened when they left Lima, and started as soon as all the doors where shut. She sat in the backseat and started the second day they were gone.

"So everything was quiet, nobody questioned anything. But then these reports came up that someone had got a picture of JC's girlfriend." Rachel hesitated and looked at Santana who had froze. "Apparently you had tripped and they managed to get a picture of your face, blurry…but still a picture. The picture came out within an hour of the report being posted. Then another picture came along, one of the background of a phone, it was a picture of you two together." She paused again.

Santana didn't say anything. Didn't even look Jayden's way when he put a hand on her thigh to calm her. "Then what happened." Jay whispered as he continued driving.

"Then when the pictures of Santana hit the web…it went crazy. Loads of people showing up in Lima, asking questions…that's how they found out you where dating Santana…and then pictures of you started to get leaked, but nobody was sure if it was you or not. But then one picture in particular came up from LA, it wasn't high quality but you had your mask on and had a short sleeve t-shirt on…you could just make out some of the tattoo on the picture. Someone recognised it and sold a Facebook picture…one where you could see the tattoo…it didn't take long for people to match them." She finished, taking a nervous breath, silently thanking that they were almost at her house.

"…Who was it who leaked the Facebook picture?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know." She stated truthfully. Jay pulled up alongside her house and stopped. "Thanks…and sorry." She said quietly, smiling gently at him in the rear-view mirror.

Once she was in her house Jay started up the engine again. "You going to your place or do you want to come to mine for a bit?" He asked his girlfriend, not liking how silent she was.

"Mine. Please." She mumbled. Jay glanced at her out of the corner of his eye the whole ride back to hers, only to get no response out of her.

He sighed when he pulled up to her house. He stopped the engine and got out of the car and walked to the boot to help her with her bags. He helped her carry them to her door and gently grabbed her arm before she managed to get inside.

"Call you later?" He wondered, pushing a hair out of her eye. She looked up and her eyes met hers, making Jay frown in confusion when he noticed tears threatening to fall out of hers.

"No…no." She whispered.

"Tomorrow then? San, baby what's wrong?" He asked, not sure if he did something that upset her.

"NO! Mistake…I'm sorry…just leave me alone." She stuttered out, the tears falling down her face, making Jay's heartbreak in the process.

"What? Are you braking up with me? San?" he asked, his voice cracking. Santana didn't look at him again and just picked up her bags and quickly hurried inside before closing the door in the process.

"SAN!" Jay shouted as he knocked on the door. He could feel eyes on him and as he looked around he could see Santana's neighbours looking at him suspiciously. He glanced at the door and let out a groan of frustration before walking back to his car. Girlfriendless.

**Dum Dum DUUUUMM.**

**So this chapter was sucky, I know. But for some reasons this chapter just couldn't flow properly. So yeah. What do you guys thinks wrong with Santana?**

**By the way…this story has like 3 or 4 chapters left…just thought I'd warn you all. So all you lurkers…I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed…just once…it would make my day! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"For fucks sake!" Jay shouted in frustration and threw his phone across his room. It had been 4 weeks. 4 weeks. 28 days. That's how long Santana hadn't talked to him and it was making him go crazy. He'd called her, text her, tried to talk to her in school, he'd even left her notes but she just won't even give him the time of day.

To make it worse, Jay has o leave for LA in a few hours to perform at the VMA's tomorrow. He wrote a song that he's going to perform for Santana there, as well as mixing it in with champion. To add to his nerves he wasn't rapping in the song, he was singing.

He heard a knock on his door which made him jump. "You ready man?" Mike asked as he popped his head around Jay's door.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute. I'll just grab my bags." Mike nodded at him before going back downstairs.

Jay grabbed his bag and picked up his phone from the floor, he paused and looked at his screensaver; it was a picture of him and Santana in LA. He'd get her back, he knew he would. Because he'll fight for her.

"So remember, Santana needs to be watching the awards!" Jayden stressed to Mike at the airport. Mike rolled his eyes in return.

"Dude, i know. Trust me, she'll be watching." Mike said with a smile. "Good luck Jay." He said as he pulled Jay in to a hug.

"Take care of everyone Chang. I'll be back in a few days." Jay said as he gave Mike a slap on the back before pulling away.

"Course. You'll do great." Jay smiled at his best friend before picking up and walking to the check in. He placed his bag on the scales and handed in his ticket, smiling gently at the worker.

"Have a nice day sir." The blonde woman said.

"You too." Jayden replied as he walked through the gate.

Once he was on the plane he stuffed his carry on into the cabin above his head and sat in his seat. After 5 minutes of sitting down and scrolling though his iPod he felt somebody take the seat next to him. He looked to his right and smiled at the old man that was taking a seat next to him.

He glanced at his phone one last time, silently pleading for Santana to send him a text. When he saw the empty screen he had one last look at the picture on his phone, focussing in on her face. He sighed to himself before holding the hang up button down to turn it off and then stuffed it in his shorts pockets.

"That your girlfriend?" He heard a voice next to him ask.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jay asked confused.

"The girl your with in that picture on your phone? She your girlfriend?" The man next to Jay asked, nodding in the direction of his shorts.

"...I think so...or she was...I'm not to sure." He stumbled out, not sure how to explain the situation.

"I'm Jon by the way." The man said and paused to reach over and shake Jay's hands.

"Jayden. But call me Jay." He said with a friendly smile.

"So, c'mon son. Tell me why you were staring at that picture like a man who hadn't eaten in weeks." Jon said with a small chuckle, glancing around when the airplane engines started.

Jayden thought for a minute, he was probably never going to see this man again so he guesses he can talk to him. "Basically, I took her to LA with me to do some business and everything was awesome...but then something came out...and she stopped talking to me...and i have no clue why."He said before bowing his head.

Jon paused and looked at the young man in front of him before continuing. "Did this thing that came out, have anything to do with her?" He asked carefully.

"Not really...i guess people got the idea from a look at her phone...but she knew i wasn't upset." Jay said with a frown.

"Want my opinion?" Jon asked. "Doesn't matter if you do, I'm gonna give it to you anyway! It sounds like she feels responsible for whatever this thing was getting out." Jon said with his eyebrows raised.

Jay went to open his mouth to protest, but he stopped halfway. Santana stopped talking to him after Rachel told them what happened...it actually makes sense. "How did i not think about this?" he said to himself.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence; Jon reading a book and Jay writing some music to take his mind of things. He heard the seatbelt sign turn on and put his table back up and clipped himself in. "Jon?" Jay said.

"Yup?" The smiley man asked.

"Thanks...for helping me figure that out." Jay told the man. Jon just nodded and turned away with a smile. Young love he thought to himself.

Dress rehearsals went well. Jay was still crapping himself due to nerves but it still went well. He was confident in the songs he was going to perform and he hoped they would go down well. Well one in particular for a certain girl.

And that, ladies and gentlemen is why he's standing behind the curtain, waiting for his name to be presented...feeling like he's going to puke.

"Dude!" he heard a voice say, he turned around and saw Marshall walking towards him with a phone in his hand. "Your phone just buzzed." He said when he reached Jay.

Jay nodded and took the phone out of Marshall's hand and opened the text.

'Alright, we're all watching it. Even San. Kick ass. – Mike'

Jay let out a breath. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do great." Marshall said as he read the text over Jays arm. He handed Marshall back his phone and rubbed his head a few times. Hearing his name being shouted he ran to the edge of the stage waiting for his cue to go and get in his position.

"Our next performer is still in school, he became an internet phenomenon after posting videos of himself rapping on YouTube and since then he's done nothing but getter better. Every once in a while there's that performance that surprises everyone, and i have a feeling that this one will be the one too. Ladies and gentlemen, JC!" The crowd cheered and jay moved forward to his position at the back of the audience.

"Some people love to learn  
Some people wait their turn  
Some people love to fight  
Some people give their life 

They wanna hold you back tell 'em pee off.  
Whenever they say you can't take the c off.  
I remember when they told me i wouldn't be famous,  
Now my dream and reality's simultaneous.

And, work your own way to the top  
If they put you on a pedestal, they can take you off.  
And there's a higher level than the top  
You gotta make more, don't make do with what you got

I'm always pushing myself to the limit  
Making sure I stay ahead,  
You made me who I am  
From the words you said.

Some people love to learn  
Some people wait their turn  
Some people, but not me  
I was born champion.

Some people love to fight  
Some people give their life  
Some people don't believe  
But I was born a champion

Jay started walking through the crowd, receiving a clap on the back from people as he went, the timing was perfect and he ended up on stage just in time.

But I was born a champion  
But I was born a champion

This gon' be the realist shit I ever wrote  
Off the records, no cameras forget a quote  
Some of my family doing good, most doing dope  
I'm from Virginia where they hang them players by a rope

I used to see my momma getting beat down  
Is that the real definition of me now?  
I fell off, back on my feet now  
Heading to the sky, can't even see down.

Award shows, I pour my heart out  
And people still study trynna point my flaws out.  
And I be lying if I say it ain't get to me  
But I'm a champion, legend, history.

There was a loud ripping sound through the arena as soon as Jay said the word History. Bass rang around the arena which made Jay move his head up in time with it. He froze when the beat stopped, just to start in the rehearsed dance moves when an instrumental version of Look At Me Now blasted through.

As the dance routine came to the last few notes a large glass shatter rang you, and as it did jay ripped of his mask and threw it to the side of the stage before looking into the crowd and grinning at the deafening cheers that where coming from the audience. He milked the screaming for a few seconds before the opening notes of the song he wrote for Santana started.

You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
That you keep that smile.

As he sang this he smiled sadly into the camera, trying to send a message to Santana that this was for her.

Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do.  
I'll give my life up for you,  
Cos you are my dream.

And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
You will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you're insecure,  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now

[Chorus]  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.

[Bridge]  
We're made for one another  
Me and you  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through

One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh

[Chorus]  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.

Oh nah nah  
Oh yeah  
Stand by my side  
When the sky falls  
Oh baby  
I'll be there

You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
To keep you forever.

He ended the song with his head bowed. He hoped that Santana got the message. He looked at the crowd and gave them a bow before jogging of stage.

He saw Marshall straight away and ran to the smaller man, receiving a hug of him when he reached him. "Man, you rocked it!" Marshall said when they pulled apart.

Jayden could feel the energy running though his veins. "That was fucking awesome!" He yelled with excitement.

Marshall laughed and started pushing him to the dressing room. "Go get changed, you've got about 10 minutes until you're back on stage." He said before shutting the door. Jay smiled and took long steps towards his phone. However his smile dropped when he saw that that there was no message of Santana, he had plenty of other ones from the rest of the gang.

'?' He text to Mike.

'She's just sitting there?' Mike responded with. Jayden let out a groan of frustration but decided he need to get his stage appearance done before doing anything else. He changed into some fresh jeans and a white V neck T-shirt before he slid his Nike's back on his feet. He walked to the door and grabbed his cap on the way out.

"Please welcome, for a second time! JC!" The presenter, Kelly Osbourne, shouted to the crowd. Jay walked out without his mask, grinning at the cheers coming from the audience. He waved to a few people he picked out and blew a few kisses to the more hyper fans.

"Hey." He said as he approached Kelly and gave her a kiss on the cheek when he greeted her. She returned his greeting by whispering to him and smiled as the crowd screamed.

"So how you feeling?" Kelly asked into the mic.

"I'm feeling pretty awesome. Performing up there was…man, there are no words! He said with a chuckle.

"So you performed two songs, right? Champion and Next 2 You?" She asked, knowing the download details will be going across the bottom of the screen. Jay nodded his answer with a smile. "Now, Next 2 You sounds like it was written for someone…" She trailed off.

Jay decided this may be his last chance to get through to Santana and he was going to make the most of it. "Yeah, it was written for my girlfriend. Basically to tell her I love her, and I'd do anything for her." Jay said with a blush on his cheeks. The audience let out a 'awww' and which caused jay to go even more red.

"And who knew under that mask, you looked like this?" She exclaimed.

"Is that good or bad?" He laughed.

The interview ended about 30 seconds after and Jay went the rest of the night constantly watching his phone, waiting for Santana. He gave up hope shortly after 2 A.M.

Everything was dragging. Time. Feet. Everything. Jay didn't know what to do, it felt like what was happening with Santana just became real. The VMA performance was his fall back, if that didn't work, he wouldn't know what to do. And this is exactly what's happened, he has no clue what to do. He'd been on the plane for an hour already so he should be due to land any minute now.

The difference between this flight and the flight that he came on to LA? This one's first class. He'd already lost count of how many times he's been stopped.

"Mister?" He heard a quiet voice next to him. He turned his head and smiled when he saw a young boy about 10 looking at him.

"Hey kid." Jay said.

"Can I have your autograph? Please?" The boy mumbled.

Jay was shocked that such a young boy knew his music, but as always he felt honored. "You like my music?" He asked, smiling when the boy nodded. "Sure. What's your name kid?"

"Billy…I stayed up last night to watch you on those awards, it was awesome." Billy said.

Jay smiled at the boy but held his hand up when Billy tried to hand him some paper to sign. He took the pen he was holding out to him and jay removed the hat that was on his head before writing a message for Billy and signing it.

He put the lid back on the pen and handed the pen along with the hat back to Billy. Billy's face lit up and he let out a high pitched noise. "Never give up kid." Jay told Billy as the little kid nodded and ran off back to his parents.

As Jay got of the plane he was immediately greeted with crazed fans. He tried to sign as much of he could but in the end he noticed the airport security giving him the stink eye for causing a commotion. He glanced above the heads of people, looking for a way out when a familiar group of people caught his eye.

He let out a smile and waved to them before starting to slowly make his way through the crowd, still taking pictures and signing items on the way. He was about to take a picture with a fan when he saw a familiar pair of eyes looking at him.

He felt the smile drop from his face, expecting it to be his mind messing with him. However that thought changed when he saw the girl running to him. "Santana." He mumbled before a grin took over his face.

A smile covered her own face, feeling her own heart heal as she approached him. He dropped his bags and opened his eyes, thankful that the crowds where making way for her.

When she reached him she jumped straight into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and running her hands through his hair. His own hands gripped his sides, inhaling her scent. "I love you. I love you so fucking much." He mumbled to her.

He felt a few wet drips hit his neck, and squeezed her tighter when he realized they where tears. "I love you too! I'm sorry about not talking to you." She replied into his neck.

"Why did you?" He whispered still not breaking there embrace.

"I thought it was my fault." Was all she said.

Jay knew straight away what she meant. It was exactly what Jon told him. "It wasn't. You hear? It wasn't." He said firmly. He felt her nod against his shoulder and smiled.

"Like the song?" He asked.

"Yeah…but if you ever do something like that without telling me, if we're talking or not, I will cut you." She said dryly causing Jay to let out a laugh.

"I miss you."

**So, i'm STILL not sure on the ending so i may go back in the future and re-do it. Maybe. Anyways.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but who knew you actually have to DO work in revision holidays? Pfft.**

**Anyway, i have a first chapter of a new Santana story ready, so make sure to give it a read when it's up! It's a bit different than this one...ok a lot different!**


End file.
